Inusual pareja
by Mahina.D
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si uno de los gemelos se enamorará de la lunática? Una pareja que es dificil de encontrar...
1. I Una noche de insomnio

Una noche de insomnio

Hacía noches que no dormía pensando en ella. No era fácil reconocerlo, pues una joven así no entraba en los parámetros de belleza de nadie que se declare cuerdo. Mismo él innumerables veces se había burlado de ella por sus extrañas ocurrencias o sus infantiles creencias, su hermano más aún, llegando a ser verdaderamente cruel. Al recordar aquellas épocas su conciencia le hacía una mala jugada llenándolo de remordimiento, sentimiento que él jamás se había imaginado capaz de experimentar.

Poso sus largas manos en su brillante cabellera, presionando para distender su mente, rasco con intensidad su cabeza y levanto su mirada hacia un punto en el medio del bosque prohibido. ¿Tan rápido había pasado la tarde? Detrás de los árboles ya se veía el sol ocultándose para ellos, sublime acto que le regalaba la naturaleza, y el cual él no era capaz de compartir con nadie, al menos no con la persona que realmente quería. "Ya es hora de volver al castillo, está anocheciendo y el frío pronto se apoderara de aquí" pensó levantándose de mala gana.

Maldita aquella noche que su hermano lo convenció de que era mejor que ellos también participaran de ese tonto juego para no levantar las sospechas de nadie. ¡Era la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo! ¿No era acaso mejor aparentar total predisposición al juego para ganar más adeptos a este? Pero claramente no habían previsto sus consecuencias, las cuales lo llevaron a su actual pesar, del que solo la joven soñadora era capaz de sacarlo. Ya no le importaban todas aquellas cosas que otrora le causaban gracia y el incontrolable impulso de burlarse, pues todas ellas actualmente eran las que servían para atarlo a donde su saltarín andar lo llevara.

Casi sin notarlo había alcanzado la puerta del castillo, pero no quería dirigirse hacia la sala común de su casa, solo podía pensar en aquella noche, la noche que probó sus labios por primera vez: la primera y única vez que los gemelos Weasley participaron de su propio juego. Estaban en un claro en el medio del bosque, reunidos para comenzar con el juego que juntos habían ideado, con tanta malicia como siempre. ¿Cómo podría él imaginar que esta vez se encontraría tan envuelto en su propia treta que ya no iba a poder salir de ella? George comenzó a enumerar las reglas del juego, ante las caras de asombro de los que se animaron a asistir a la junta. Pero ella no, ella enredaba sus finos dedos en su largo cabello, que a la luz de luna tenía un brillo hermoso, inusual. No tardaron en llegar las quejas, pero alguien de la ronda se paro a defenderlo, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas:

- No es tan descabellado como los anteriores. Entre los muggles, desde muy jóvenes ya comienzan a jugar a este juego, ellos lo llaman "Juego de la Botellita", las reglas son similares, y no se escandalizan tanto- dijo con tono avergonzado, ocultando su rostro. Sus cabellos castaños y alborotados cayendo a los costados de su rostro, sus ganas de participar en la discusión y sus pequeños dedos entrelazados en el medio del pecho con nerviosismo. No podía ser otra que la joven Granger, su tono algo oculto de "sábelo todo" la delataba.

- ¡Claro! Nada más inocente que un juego de besos, ella misma lo dijo- intercedió. Su hermano le guiñó el ojo, disimuladamente hizo un gesto de la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia pelilarga.

- Entonces comencemos por ti- contesto George. ¡Qué magnifico actor que es su hermano! En un momento hasta él mismo dudó si verdaderamente estaba decidiendo en ese momento quien sería la destinataria de su beso. La cara de los jóvenes estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor demostraba que efectivamente todo marchaba según lo planeado, que todos se habían creído la sublime actuación, no era necesario seguir con los pasos que usualmente usaban para convencerlos. - Creo que tú, Luna Lovegood, sos la indicada para esta ocasión-

Levanto sus cristalinos ojos con inocencia, fijo su vista primero en él y luego en su hermano, seguramente buscando que tenían escondido dentro de todo esto. Lentamente se sonrojo, como si recién se hiciese a la idea de lo que un "beso" significaba, justo en el mismo instante que aparto la vista de ambos, depositándola gentilmente en el suelo. Las niñas comenzaron a reír en carcajadas suaves y sumamente chillonas, mientras que los muchachos observaban a George con cierta curiosidad. "Es solo un beso" se repetía en la mente tratando de apartar las ideas que le hacían dudar sobre la conveniencia de hacerlo o no.

Se acerco a la joven, que aún miraba el suelo con cierto deje de vergüenza, pero él actuaría tal cual como lo habían planeado previamente. Ahora era su turno, después le tocaría a su hermano y así seguirían el resto de los reunidos, ya sin actuar y solo, sin que ellos lo supieran, para entretener a los traviesos Weasley. Tocó con sus largos dedos el blanco rostro de Luna para luego levantarlo y terminar el show, sus ojos se abrieron aún más al notar la suavidad de la piel de ella, se sintió tentado a acariciar su mejilla, pero contuvo todos sus deseos. La niña dirigió sus grandes ojos azules hacia él, y extrañamente su respiración se aceleró, como un hechizo sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, sus respiraciones se chocaban y un inmenso cosquilleo recorrió ambos estómagos. Un susurro suave llegó a sus oídos.

- E-es mi primer be-so...- escapo de los labios de la rubia, y los nervios del gemelo se impusieron sobre él. "¿Su primer beso?... ¿Realmente debo arrebatárselo por un simple juego?". Pero sus ansias por probar su boca ya eran incontenibles, era imposible retroceder encontrándose a centímetros de ella, menos ahora, no ahora. Nunca antes había notado lo bella que era la pequeña lunática, no había prestado atención a la luz que ella irradiaba, a su mirada triste y soñadora que logró hipnotizarlo. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, ella se mantuvo tiesa, su pulso temblaba y su corazón latía fuertemente. Cuando la tensión se hizo insostenible, sus oídos ya no captaban nada más que las exhalaciones de la blonda mujer, y sus labios casi rozaban los de ella, sin esperar un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre su boca.

¡Nunca un beso tuvo ese sabor a sueños! Por un momento sintió que todas aquellas extrañas criaturas que ella citaba constantemente realmente existían, y que todas ellas habitaban en esa boca. El beso comenzó suave y lento, él no quería apresurarla ni mucho menos forzarla, sólo se entregaba al calor que éste le ocasionaba. Todo eso parecía ser una constante caricia entre sus labios, un intercambio de alientos. Sin que él lo esperara, la niña dejo pasar su lengua para que se llenara de su sabor. Ya no había gente a su alrededor, ya no había una imagen que mantener, por lo que Fred se soltó y se permitió poder acariciar sus suaves mejillas. Pero inesperadamente, el aire se acabó y cayeron en la realidad que los rodeaba, en aquella ronda que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido para jugar un juego, solo un juego.

- ¡Ven! Es sólo un juego, un beso inocente, el cual no significa nada.- dijo su hermano. Pero para él ya no significaba un juego, aún no se hacía a la idea de cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin ella, y menos aún cómo alguien se podía animar a nombrar "beso" sin jamás haber probado el sabor de la ravenclaw.

- ¿No, Fred?- continuó George, volteándose hacia él, que todavía no se apartaba de Luna, como si temiera que alguien la tocase, que tal vez osaran probarla.

- S-si... Solo un juego...- dijo haciéndose a la idea de que la joven no sentía nada hacia él. Prácticamente le había robado su primer beso, luego de las burlas, luego de los malos tratos. Ella seguramente no lo querría ver más. Pues los dioses eran sabios, él ahora sufría todo aquellos por todas las veces que la hirió, ahora tendría clavada la duda si para ella el beso, su beso, había significado algo, aunque sea mínimo. Pero ella continuaba igual, con su sonrisa soñadora a la nada, su mirada perdida y su apariencia inocente.

Sólo eso recordaba de aquella noche, pues el resto fue para él un misterio. Estuvo toda aquella noche mirándola, y mágicamente nadie volvió a nombrarla para que besase a nadie, y solo al final de la noche pudo relajarse, ningún hombre probaría sus labios aquella noche. El juego había terminado, era hora de irse a dormir y entregarse a los sueños, y aún allí ella comenzó a invadirlo. Con su sonrisa, con sus ojos profundos como el mar, con su cabello dorado... Y todo, todo era hermoso en ella, ningún defecto que nombrar, ninguna cosa que objetar. Toda ella era perfecta.

Las noches pasaron, y ahí se encontraba ahora, pensando en ella otra vez, parado frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Tampoco era capaz de recordar su contraseña, por lo que fue a la sala de multipropósitos, al menos allí se encontraría solo y resguardado del frío que rodeaba el castillo. Para su sorpresa, alguien ya se encontraba allí, alguien con vos alegre y tonalidad dulce. "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a king of pale jewel, open ands closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes..." Caminó rodeando a la chica, que con su canto lo hipnotizaba, como sirena a su marino. De un momento a otro su canto se detuvo. La joven se volteó, forzó su vista para distinguir quien la observaba de entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó la muchacha, su voz era firme, pero notaba un dejo de temor. Él no pudo más que ocultarse detrás de una columna, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran. Era ella, la chica de sus sueños, y estaba totalmente atemorizada por él. Tomó nerviosamente su cabeza, no le podía estar pasando esto, tenía que estar solo para pensar en ella. Pensó unos minutos que debía hacer, no la podía dejar allí asustada por mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Practicando hasta tan tarde?- preguntó permaneciendo escondido.

- ¿Fred? ¿O George?- contestó. Y sin saber porqué se sintió ofendido por que ella lo confundiera con su hermano, que no pudiera distinguir entre ambos.

- Fred, soy Fred...- finalmente se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Sin dejarlo terminar su frase, ella saltó a su cuello, y él ya no pudo reaccionar, pues anulaba sus sentidos. Los cabellos de la ravenclaw chocaron con su rostro, y su aroma lo trasladaba al bosque. Sus pechos se pegaron fuertemente y su abrazo lo asfixio. Pero nada de ello le importaría si no fuera Luna quien lo estuviera abrazando. Estiró sus dedos, todavía dudando si tocarla o no, pensando si es o no sano para su psiquis probar nuevamente su calor. Decidió no hacerlo, pues no podría detenerse, el solo mirarla, el llenarse de ella le bastaba.

- ¡Fred! ¡Que suerte es tenerte aquí!- dijo en un quejido. Apartó un poco su rostro y continuó- Los Snydanpú me han estado molestando durante las noches- Por más malo que fuera en el estudio, el joven Weasley sabía que no existían cosas tales como los Snydanpú, pero nada de ello le importaba con tal de tenerla abrazada a su cuello.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por los pasillos del castillo?-

-Yo solo olvidé la contraseña, y la dama gorda no me dejo entrar para dormir- contestó huyendo del hecho de porque había ido a acostarse tan tarde y el porque olvido la contraseña de su propia casa.

-Pero... ¿no estarás pensando en pasar toda la noche en este frío lugar?- preguntó abriendo aún más sus hermosos ojos. Separó completamente su cuerpo del de Fred y, observando como él esquivaba su mirada, tomó unas cuantas piedras y las oculto en su bolsillo. El colorado hizo un gesto con sus hombros, pues no había reparado en que tendría que permanecer toda la tarde en algún rincón del castillo, pasando frío y corriendo peligro de ser descubierto por alguno de los profesores.- No hablemos más, tú dormirás conmigo y solo ahuyentando a los Snydanpú pagarás el favor-

- Pero... ¿No nos descubrirán tus compañeras de cuarto?- preguntó, aún cuando le agradaba la idea de dormir pegado a ella. Rascó su cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra se la llevaba a las caderas. Sus nervios al notar que la joven en nada le modificaba el tenerlo cerca aumentaban a cada instante, ¿acaso ella no notaba cuan agitado se ponía con solo su presencia?

- Ellas jamás notarán algo que se relacione conmigo, ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra. Sé que todas ellas me llaman Lunática y que constantemente se burlan de mí a mis espaldas- contestó mientras la rabia se apoderaba del muchacho- Pero si en algo te hace sentir más seguro, nos levantaremos antes que el resto e iremos al comedor o a algún otro lado para que nadie se entere de tu presencia.-

Sin dejarlo contestar y con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo arrastró hacia la salida de la sala de multipropósitos y avanzaron sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre oeste. Unos jóvenes de Hufflepuff hacían la ronda y discutían ávidamente sobre las últimas reuniones que "Los Gemelos Weasley", por más que no era necesario esconderse, permanecieron detrás de una de las columnas, escuchando, hasta que los vigilantes decidieron seguir su camino.

-... no fue tan buena- contestó la chica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven- Para mi fue tan buena como las anteriores-

- No puedo creer que Fred haya tenido que besarse con esa Lunática- la ira se apoderó del joven Gryffindor. ¿Acaso nadie era capaz de ver lo bella e inteligente que era Luna? Sin embargo a ella parecía no afectarle el hecho de que la cuestionarán o la llamarán loca. Es más, ni parecía acordarse de esa situación, ni de que a ella la llamaban Lunática.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ello? Luna es una gran chica, y bella por cierto...- contestó el joven de Hufflepuff.

- Bueno... Es que... Que yo...- tartamudeó la joven- A mi me gusta Fred Weasley- Luna volteó para ver a un sonrojado joven, que tosía convulsivamente de vergüenza. Una risita escapó de los labios de la blonda muchacha, a lo cual solo le fue posible responder con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de tales declaraciones, ambos Hufflepuff siguieron con su ronda por los pasillos fríos y oscuros de Hogwarts. Quedaron unos minutos como reflexionando en las declaraciones de los estudiantes, mirando el sector vacío que dejaron aquellos jóvenes. De la nada la "lunática" comenzó a correr por los pasillos del castillo para llegar a una escalera de piedra en espiral, subió a saltos por ésta hasta toparse con una enorme puerta sobre la cual se posaba un águila.

El majestuoso animal notó nuestra presencia y con suave y tranquila voz formulo una pregunta: - ¿Para qué sirve la sangre de unicornio?- dijo melodiosamente el águila.

- Para capturar deggies- contestó la joven con una sonrisa más soñadora que lo habitual, que al instante cautivo al Gryffindor, pero que no se atrevió a hacer nada. El águila movió su cabeza de lado a lado, y el joven podría jurar que una sonrisa escapo de su pico.

- Señorita Lovegood, debería solo decirme lo que sus compañeros me dicen, pero no...- una disimulada risita se escucho salir del ave, extendió sus alas y la puerta se abrió con un fuerte chillido, dejando pasar a la pareja - Para la próxima espero que entienda que hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero la suya es incorrecta.-

En la sala común de Ravenclaw nadie se encontraba, lo cual a ninguno sorprendió, pues a esas horas todos se debían encontrar durmiendo. "¿Realmente te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Vas a dormir con ella, en su misma cama... ¿Piensas que así vas a poder aclarar tu mente?" se reprochó Fred mentalmente. La joven lo condujo en silencio hacia la escalera que daba hacia los cuartos de muchachas de Ravenclaw. El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del joven, el solo pensar dormir rodeado de chicas, sobre todo el roce constante de la jovencita rubia durante toda una noche, una noche de ensueño, en la cual todo lo que el creía imposible ocurriría.

Subieron sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, la niña caminó contando puertas sin prestar atención a los carteles que en ellas se encontraban. Su varita sobre su oreja, su dedo enroscándose en el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y sus saltos a lo largo del pasillo. Se detuvo enfrente del portal que tenía un enorme cartel con el año. -Aquí es- susurró abriendo la puerta lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo tomó de la mano con la mayor dulzura posible y lo condujo hacia su cama, en la cual se posaban dibujos de criaturas extrañas. La joven con un movimiento de varita cambió su atuendo por un largo pijama, soltó su pelo que llegaba hasta su cintura. Y Fred volvió a desearla con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca lo había hecho con nada ni con nadie, pero no quería arruinar el momento, y otra vez se contuvo.

-¿No vas a cambiarte para dormir?- le preguntó dulcemente en un susurro. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había quedado paralizado por su presencia, pero al instante hizo lo mismo que hizo la muchacha momentos antes. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listo para dirigirse a la cama, la joven con un movimiento de varita guardo todo lo en ella se encontraba y la armo al estilo muggle - Ya podemos dormir.- continuo con vos saltarina.

Y en ese momento se acomodaron en la cama, un de espaldas al otro. Luna durmió rápidamente, y solo cuando escucho sus pequeños bostezos de ella, Fred se voltio lentamente hasta poder observarla. Era hermosa, sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su rostro, con una suave caricia apartó los mechones que estaban en su cara. Luego de mirarla largo rato, de acariciar sus mejillas y cuello miles de veces, de saborear su aroma... Luego de llenarse de ella, la abrazo por la espalda y durmió toda la noche, sin pesadillas que lo perturbaran ni Snydanpú que la atacaran.


	2. II Un duende por un beso

Antes de comenzar el siguiente capitulo quiero hacer varias explicaciones que creo que no están de más. Soy Mahina.D y soy de Argentina, por cuestiones de tiempo, solo he leído los primeros cuatro libros, pero el ver la quinta película, me ha tentado el escribir sobre este peculiar personaje que es Luna, por lo cual cualquier detalle que escape a mi conocimiento les pido por favor que me lo digan y con gusto para el siguiente capitulo lo modificare. La idea de esta pareja surgió de una mente enferma, por así decirlo. Pensé "pues si los gemelos hacen bromas sobre cualquier cosa, no es descabellado pensar que alguna vez tal vez se la hayan hecho a Luna, por lo que si uno de ellos se enamora de ella le serviría de escarmiento" y eso estoy tratando de plasmar. En cuanto a la trama, no se bien hasta donde estoy dispuesta a llegar, por lo que lo clasifique T. Agradezco los reviews, especialmente a AmaterazuHime  
,lilian7, dark dragon Hades, AlexaCullen, me ayudan mucho a seguir, y quiero informarles que las criticas serán aceptadas. También quiero agregar, que por más que la trama esta escrita en tercera persona, más adelante primara la visión de Luna, pero lo avisaré previamente. Ahora los dejo con un nuevo capitulo de "Inusual pareja", espero que les guste...

Un duende por un beso

Despertó sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, se sentía algo raro pero no iba a opacar la primera noche que pudo dormir en mucho tiempo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pensando que la luz dolería, sin embargo nada sucedió. Miró hacia la ventana y aún era de noche, la nieve caía lentamente y hasta la luz de la cabaña de Hagrid se encontraba apagada. Sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar, y el aroma que percibía en la habitación no concordaba para nada con el del cuarto de Gryffindor, ni siquiera se asemejaba con un cuarto de muchachos. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, nada de eso podía ser cierto, solo eran ocurrencias suyas. De un momento a otro, notó un agradable calor a su izquierda, volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al encontrar a Luna durmiendo dulcemente a su costado.

Era una hermosa visión, y ahí, en ese momento, no tenía porque negarlo. Ella era la única muchacha la cual le gustaba, no solo por su aspecto angelical, sino por su valentía, inteligencia y, porque no, su locura. Él sabía que nunca se lo diría a nadie y que no lo repetiría en voz alta, pero esa muchacha era lo que en ese momento más le importaba. En esos momentos era la imagen más dulce que recordaba, con todo lo mágico que ella inspiraba. Su cabello rubio se encontraba alborotado y muchos mechones invadían su cara. Su expresión tranquila, pacifica e inmutable reposaba sobre la almohada color celeste mientras sus manos sostenían un acolchado del mismo color.

Se quedó observándola por un largo tiempo, hasta que se percató que si alguien descubría que él se encontraba allí la que tendría problemas sería la durmiente niña. Al joven ya le había dejado de interesar los castigos que le pudieran propinar los profesores, pues con el correr de los años ya se había acostumbrado, pero la niña no. Más allá de su comportamiento extraño y chocante, Luna nunca había trasgredido las reglas por el hecho de hacerlo en sí. ¡Cómo le fastidiaba tener que arruinar aquel momento encantador por una responsabilidad! Aprovecho el último instante de sueño de la joven para rozar sus labios con los de ella y decidió que ya era el momento para despertarla.

- Luna...- susurró dulcemente a su oído. La mencionada comenzó a abrir sus ojos pausadamente, sin prisa. Se desperezó, frotó sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero de cama. Él no se percató del abrazo estrecho que le estaba dando hasta que ella lo miro con una expresión de extrañeza.

- Ya puedes soltarme Fred, te prometo que no me volveré a dormir- dijo ella provocando un gran sonrojo de parte del joven Weasley. Éste la soltó sonriendo torpemente, dando manotazos a la mesa de luz para encontrar su varita.

- Es mejor que nos cambiemos- dijo una vez encontrada - Ya deben ser mas o menos las cinco treinta de la mañana y tus compañeras se deben estar por despertar-

Con un movimiento de ésta, él se cambió con el uniforme de su torre, tan desalineado como siempre, pero así era como le gustaba. La muchacha hizo lo mismo, luego tomó su collar de corchos y sus aretes de rábano y se los coloco, para luego poner la varita sobre su oreja. Se volteó para mirarlo y, con sus hermosos ojos azules, hizo un gesto para que se dirigiera a la puerta de la habitación. Él sigilosamente camino hacia la salida detrás de ella, tomándole la mano para que no se alejara mucho. Hicieron todo el trayecto que por la noche habían hecho hasta llegar al águila.

- ¿Sabes? Apreciaría que nadie se enterara de esta visita nocturna- dijo ella al ave.

- Trataré de mantener mi pico callado, joven Lovegood- contestó ésta. Ya más tranquila, Luna, con su saltarín andar, arrastró a Fred por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llevarlo a la entrada al castillo. El joven se la quedó observando unos minutos, sin que ella dijera nada. A veces él pensaba que olvidaba que se encontraba ahí o simplemente no le interesaba, pues poco era el caso que le hacía a su presencia. Pero a él tampoco le importaba, por más que no había reflexionado mucho en ello, seguramente la muchacha solo era un simple capricho, y con el tiempo le dejaría de interesar. Sin embargo debía admitir que en esos momentos quería ser el centro de su atención, que solo tuviera ojos para él, que se olvidara de todas sus tontas criaturas y lo viera como un hombre. Y cuando su mente llegó hasta la instancia de admitir eso, el silencio se hizo insostenible.

- ¿Y ahora que harás?- preguntó él cortando con el molesto silencio. Ella posó nuevamente sus ojos en él, sin contestar, solo mirándolo profundamente.- Porque, no me vas a decir que volverás a dormir, ¿verdad?-

- No, no voy a volver a dormir y ya es muy tarde para buscar Bullebys, creo que me iré a la biblioteca o al gran comedor, total no debe faltar mucho para que los pasillos se llenen de gente- contestó rascándose la ceja pensativamente - Tu seguro no querrás que te vean con la lunática, pero no te preocupes que ya me voy- continuó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Por qué pensaría eso de él? "Es verdad que en algún momento actuaba así, pero ya no. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Dormí con ella, ¿no es prueba suficiente de que no me importa lo que digan?" pensó ofendido.

- No me molestaría que me vieran con vos, pero sabes que las bibliotecas no pertenecen a mi hábitat- dijo provocando una suave risa por parte de la rubia.

- Siendo así, podemos ir juntos al gran comedor hasta que lleguen todos, si tú quieres-

- Sería un placer- contestó ofreciéndole su brazo cómicamente. La joven lo tomo y fueron a tomar su desayuno.

-¡FRED!- se oyó un grito a lo largo de todo el pasillo- ¡Fred! ¿Dónde te encontrabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Ayer a la noche viniste muy tarde a dormir, ¿no?-

Al voltearse ambos notaron que era George quien se acercaba corriendo y a los gritos. Frenó, pero a la velocidad que iba, resbaló unos cuantos metros que luego tuvo que retomar para hablarle. Pareció no notar la presencia de la muchacha de ravenclaw, por lo cual tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo condujo a toda prisa un rincón. Luna no hizo caso a lo ocurrido y continuó su camino, ante la mirada desilusionada de Fred.

-¿Qué ocurre George?- preguntó tratando de disimular su tono de decepción.

- Todos quieren que se repita la última junta del bosque, la de los besos. ¡Fue un total éxito!- dijo emocionado su hermano- El plan sería hacerla el sábado, dentro de cuatro días. ¿A ti que te parece?-

Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hablaron dándose ánimos para la próxima reunión, riendo en pleno desayuno a carcajadas. Poco a poco fueron llegando casi todos los estudiantes, las mesas se llenaron de jóvenes y lo que antes era un leve murmullo pasó a ser un fuerte alarido. Fred esperó que su hermano se encontrara hablando alegremente con algún otro para poder voltearse disimuladamente y así observar a la joven ravenclaw. La niña leía el quisquilloso, como de costumbre, al revés, levantando de tanto en tanto la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Al verla no pudo más que suspirar, se encontraba muy sola, nadie siquiera le hablaba. Solo su hermana de vez en cuando pasaba las tardes con ella y alguno que otro del grupo, también a veces hablaba con Theodore Nott, pero las jóvenes de su torre no le prestaban la más mínima atención.

- ¿Verdad Fred?- consultó Neville, quien se había sumado a la discusión. El aludido trato de disimular su distracción, que no fue pasada por alto por su sagas hermano, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde antes observaba su gemelo.

- ¡Espera un momento Neville!- interrumpió George - ¿Acaso estabas mirando a Lovegood?- Fred solo se dispuso a negar con un movimiento de cabeza, y supo que cuando se encontraran solos ambos su hermano insistiría en el tema.

Dumbledore comenzó con su discurso de cada mañana, los alentaba nuevamente a cuidarse mutuamente, pues los tiempos que se avecinaban no eran para nada buenos. Todos lo escuchaban, aunque cada día la atención era menor. Pero nada había cambiado para Hogwarts, las risas seguían siendo las mismas, las tardes gloriosas, en las clases se hablaba de lo mismo, en fin, todo seguía siendo igual. Sin embargo unos cuantos sabían que todo aquello que les advertía diariamente Dumbledore era cierto. Primero lo de Cedric, después lo de su propio padre y finalmente lo del ministerio. En verdad todo era extraño, los días en Hogwarts pasaban como si estuviera aislada del resto del mundo mágico.

Y la tarde otra vez pasó volando. ¿Acaso alguien estaba acelerando el tiempo? Nunca se le habían pasado los minutos con tanta rapidez, pero igual no habían pasado en vano. O tal vez si, pues no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Luna. Definitivamente para él no era perder el tiempo pensar en ella, como tampoco lo era el estar con ella ni el observarla desde lejos. Para decir la verdad, nunca las clases habían sido lo suficientemente entretenidas como para mantenerlo inmerso en ellas durante todo ese tiempo, pero ese día le había sido particularmente difícil concentrarse. Igualmente su hermano no había prestado atención a éstas, por estar bromeando junto a la joven Angelina.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente: "Ya todos comienzan a pensar en con quien quieren pasar sus días después de terminar con los estudios. ¿Por qué yo no puedo pensar en nadie? ¿Acaso debo avergonzarme? Harry esta en algo con Chow, Ron sólo tiene ojos para Hermione, George pasa todo el tiempo que no esta conmigo con Angelina, y tanto Ginny como Neville ya encontrarían a alguien. ¿Por qué yo no puedo fijarme en Luna?"

Y otro atardecer más sentado frente al bosque prohibido y otro más solo, pues su hermano al ver su distracción se dispuso a planear la junta sin ayuda de él. Pero no podía culparlo, últimamente no era una persona adecuada para la compañía de nadie. Pero esta vez ya no recordaría su primer beso, recordaría la noche anterior, sólo para poder distraerse de todo lo que tenía que aclarar en su mente. ¿Qué tendría que pensar un joven soñador como él? En que era lo que en verdad quería con la muchacha de ravenclaw, porque no era una simple simpatía, el tenerla todo el tiempo en su mente, el no poder dejar de pensar en ella, aún cuando los sueños se apoderaban de su mundo. ¿Existía acaso un sentimiento más fuerte que aquel? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor?

- Es extraño encontrarte aquí...- preguntó una voz detrás de él. En ese instante quedó paralizado, parecía no ser casualidad encontrarla en ese instante. Ciertamente pasó la mayor parte del día evitándola en los pasillos, para no enfrentar algún extraño comentario sobre su encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ella parecía haber borrado de su memoria otro hecho que la relacionaba con él, muy a su pesar. La joven sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y se peinó su cabello con los dedos. Fred no pudo más que reír tontamente ante la hermosa sonrisa que le ofrecía la ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó tronándose los dedos nerviosamente.

-Porque en todo el día no te he visto, y justo en mi búsqueda de duendecillos voladores vengo a verte...- dijo suavemente, casi con miedo de ahuyentar a sus extrañas criaturas, mientras se sentaba a su lado. El muchacho movió sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero ella poso uno de sus dedos en ellos evitando que palabra alguna escapara - ¡Tienes uno en tu boca!- gritó al mismo tiempo que introdujo su dedo en la boca del joven. Éste la tomó de la mano, sacándola de su interior.

-¿En verdad quieres al duendecillos?- preguntó en un arranque de valentía. La niña no pudo más que afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza - Pues si lo tomas con tus manos, solo lograrías lastimarme, y lo que sería peor aún, el duendecillo escaparía...- continuó, planeando ya una nueva mentira para besarla, pero con tal de probar sus dulces labios ya nada le importaba.

- ¿Cómo hago para que eso no pase?- preguntó inocentemente la niña, demostrando que había caído otra vez en una de las tretas del sagaz gemelo.

- Debes permitirme algo, aunque admito que no será nada fácil. Es muy probable que de todas formas escape...- respondió levantando la mirada hacia la copa de los árboles, tratando de aparentar desinterés y así poder ocultar sus nervios.

- ¡Te permito lo que sea!- interrumpió Luna.

- Entonces déjame que te bese - contestó el gemelo. Su corazón se detuvo, nunca supo como se había animado a proponerle eso, pero aún así lo había hecho. La chica pareció no oír nada, pues no hubo reacción alguna de parte de ella.

- ¿Qué me beses?- repitió minutos después. Tocó sus labios y luego los de él. Al sentir el contacto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y, como si sintiera todo el temblor en su cuerpo, ella apartó lentamente sus manos devolviéndolo a la realidad que los rodeaba. Lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que éste se pierda en el azul de ellos, pensando en cuanto se asemejan a mares y como le gustaría ahogarse en ellos.

- Pues si no quieres, ya solo se irá de allí...- dijo apartando su vista, se levantó lentamente y se volteo, tratando de resaltar su falta de interés en el asunto. Dio unos pasos y se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema de los besos. ¿Alguna vez aprendería a cerrar su boca? Había intimidado a la muchacha, probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones y pensaría erróneamente que él estaba enamorado de ella. Porque él no lo estaba, no había dudas de ello. Solo estaba buscando compañía en un momento de soledad, o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se podría enamorar de ella. No de la lunática, no de la joven que inventaba criaturas, de la muchacha de paso saltarín.

La mano que detuvo su retirada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La sensación calida, la presión en su muñeca, lo hizo detenerse independientemente de la fuerza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía por experiencia que sería mejor esperar unos minutos antes de voltearse, pero su nerviosismo le exigía apurarse para verla, para enfrentarla. La niña tiró de su brazo, por lo cual volteo para ver su agarre y luego levantó la vista hasta sus ojos. Luna lo miraba suplicante, él sabía que había dado en el punto donde su sensibilidad la hacía más vulnerable, hasta era posible que ni el daño físico lograra tanta predisposición de parte de la rubia. Un susurro débil salio de la boca de ésta:

-Besame- titubeo la joven. Muy a pesar de la respuesta positiva de parte de la rubia, Fred sintió un dejo de resignación en su voz. Su mente se debatía entre si él deseaba un simple beso, o si prefería que ella quisiera besarlo. En sí, él nunca había pensado en ella como mujer hasta que lo beso, pero eso no quitaba el que no dejaba de pensar en ella, no solo en su beso.

-¿Sabes? Creo que se ha escapado- dijo una vez que las voces dejaron de discutir en su cabeza. Luna ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo miró fijamente. Se veía simplemente hermosa cuando se mostraba sorprendida. Sus ojos excesivamente abiertos, su larga cabellera cayendo sobre su hombro, su boca entreabierta. La inocencia se veía representada en su totalidad por ella, lo que al Gryffindor le inspiraba los más puros sentimientos.

- ¡Abre tu boca!- ordeno la muchacha. Él no dudo un instante el hacerlo, ella lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a agacharse para poder ver dentro de ella. Sorpresivamente la chica cerró los ojos y se abalanzo hacia sus labios.

A partir de ese momento los minutos pasaron con lentitud y todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor se desvaneció. La ravenclaw rozaba sus labios con ternura, tomándolos de tanto en tanto, provocando un leve temblor en las piernas del muchacho. Luego de dudar unos segundos, la joven poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas, mientras que él con el mismo nerviosismo la tomaba suavemente por el cuello, acercándola tanto como le era posible.

¿Cuanta dulzura podía contener los labios de una muchacha? La lengua de Luna pedía tímidamente permiso para invadir su boca, a lo cual él no pensaba negarse. La pasión de aquel beso iba aumentando en cada minuto, y su temor de perder el control de aquella situación también. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan a gusto con el avasallamiento de una muchacha, toda su vida se jacto de ser el que iniciaba las situaciones, y por lo tanto tenía el manejo de éstas. En su mundo controlado sabia cuando y como actuar, pero allí le era difícil distinguir las sensaciones.

La suavidad de sus manos, el calor de su aliento, la dulzura de sus labios, la agilidad de su lengua, todo su cuerpo sobre las puntas de sus pies. Todo ello lo llevaba a tal estado, que lo único que sabía era que debía obtener más de este beso. Poso su mano izquierda en la cintura de la muchacha, mientras mantenía la otra rodeando su cuello. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que se podría decir que formaban uno solo.

Repentinamente, la blonda mujer rompió el beso, dejando a Fred sediento por más, deseando haber podido contenerse en el momento debido. La ravenclaw, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, se alejo lentamente de él.

- Creo que se escapó mientras te besaba- dijo Luna.

- ¿Eh?- titubeo él. De todas las respuestas que esperaba de la joven, esa era una para la cual no estaba preparado. Sabía más que nadie que la muchacha se debatía entre soñadora y loca, pero siempre esperaba que reconociera alguna de las cosas que le ocurría como reales.

- Que el duendecillo escapo...- continuo- Igualmente fue un placer el haberlo intentado, si fuera por otras personas, nunca tendría una mínima posibilidad de capturarlos-

- Eh... ¿Gracias?- respondió entre dudas.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver al castillo. ¿Hoy recuerdas tu contraseña?- pregunto la rubia obviando las repuestas del muchacho- Porque yo ya regreso y creo que sería bueno que vos también lo hicieras-

- Hoy la recuerdo de principio a fin- contestó Fred despejando su mente- Te acompañaré hasta el castillo, y luego me iré a descansar, hoy fue un día largo-

Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, los dos atravesaron los parques de Hogwarts. La situación no parecía ser tensa, por lo menos no de parte de la chica, pues ésta iba sumergida en su propio mar de ideas. Y él no hacía más que admirarla en la lejanía, ya que no se animaba a hacer más. Su mano trataba de rozar la de ella, sus ojos de captar su mirada, pero ya había aguzado demasiado de su valentía por el día de hoy.

Al llegar finalmente al castillo, los jóvenes se separaron para arribar cada uno a sus respectivas casas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. No solo había logrado probar otra vez sus labios, sino que esta vez ella fue quien inicio el beso. Nada de lo que ocurriera en el resto de la noche podía opacar ese simple hecho. Llegó a su habitación casi sin notarlo, donde lo esperaba despierto su hermano gemelo. Se acostó en su cama escuchando como éste le comentaba lo que había planeado para la próxima reunión y, a su vez, trataba de averiguar que había hecho durante el día.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido un gran día para mi, ¿y para ti?- preguntó finalmente George mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

- Un día estupendo, hermano, estupendo- contestó cerrando sus ojos, una sola imagen ocupó su mente, la de Luna asaltando sus labios.

Y termino cediendo ante el sueño, extrañando el calor que en la noche anterior tenía sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, pero que lo remediaban los calidos recuerdos de cierta rubia muchacha, el primer trueque en su vida en el cual cambio un sueño por un deseo, un ser imaginario por una demostración de cariño. Tal vez eso era necesario para ambos, quizás la muchacha le dio el beso solo por creer en ella. Las razones le eran desconocidas, pero gracias a ello la noche de Fred estaría llena de lunas, llena de ella.


	3. III La mujer para Fred Weasley

¡Buenas mis estimados lectores! Lamento mucho mi demora, pero por razones de estudio estuve largamente alejada de todo aquello que tenga que ver con la computadora. Por otra parte me alegra informarles que he leído el quinto y sexto libro de Harry Potter, y en la brevedad planeo leer el séptimo, con la idea de que mi fic este basado en cierta medida en los libros. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandan reviews, me ayudan a seguir, y en cierta manera corregirme día a día, para que esta historia sea más llevadera para todos. Toda sugerencia al respecto de la trama será agradecida, toda idea que les parezca copada también, pues les recuerdo que me gusta mucho leer sus criticas, me ayudan mas de lo que pueden imaginar.

¡Ahora los dejo con el capitulo 3 de Inusual Pareja, espero que lo disfruten!

La mujer para Fred Weasley

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts, un viento de cambios se apodero del colegio. Finalmente Umbrige había tomado el control total del colegio, y Dumbledore los había abandonado a su suerte. Las medidas extremistas de la enviada del Ministerio abrumaban al alumnado, y los castigos contra el ED eran cada vez peores. Sin embargo, al joven pelirrojo, los castigos hacia él eran lo que menos le importaba, por su mente solo podía pasar el castigo físico que sufría su princesa de cabellos dorados.

Era verdad. Los meses pasaban y su interés por la soñadora ravenclaw no disminuía. Igualmente, después de aquella irreal noche en el bosque prohibido, se mantuvieron tan alejados como de costumbre. El muchacho tuvo mucho que ver con ello, por no decir que fue el artífice de dicho alejamiento. Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que si dejaba de verla, tal vez la atracción que sentía hacia ella desaparecería, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Simplemente, con todo el esfuerzo que hizo por evitarla, solo logro que otras personas se acercaran mas a ella, y que el débil lazo que los unía desapareciera.

Mientras veía las muecas de dolor de Luna, no pudo más que reprocharse su error. ¿Qué clase de idiota era como para dejar a su frágil soñadora a merced de una bestia como lo era Umbridge? Si tan solo hubiera evitado que la capturaran, en vez de concentrarse por no seguir el mismo camino que ella. Pero no. Aún cuando ya había comprobado que hacía falta algo más que el distanciamiento como para hacerlo olvidar a aquella joven, se empeño en seguir el tonto plan hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¡Y este era el resultado de meses de estupidez! El alejamiento con la dueña de sus pensamientos, sumado a la ira que le provocaba verla sufrir.

El castigo por fin había terminado, y todos se dispusieron a alejarse de aquel maldito lugar. Caminaba aún cuando no sabía hacia donde lo dirigían sus pasos, con la sola sensación de dolor en su mano. Siguió por los caminos que lo llevaban hacia el bosque, para poder ver ocultarse al sol, como lo hacía siempre luego de las clases. En verdad lo empezó a hacer desde que la muchacha comenzó a interesarle, pero nada le molestaría más que admitirlo.

Se internó tan solo unos metros, los suficientes como para que nadie lo encontrara. Dejó su varita a un costado de él, con su mano derecha se alborotó enérgicamente el cabello, hasta notar que su mente quedó en blanco. Aún en esos momentos le resultaba totalmente extraño el no poder sacarla de su cabeza. ¿Es que acaso estaba enamorado? Eso le sonaba una total locura, los gemelos Weasley no se enamoraban, menos de un personaje tan singular.

Unos momentos después volvió ese dolor de cabeza tan habitual en esas semanas. Tanto pensar en la chica risueña lo estaba enloqueciendo, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado situación tan descabellada. Y sin embargo todo lo que ella le producía, en ese y en todo momento lo celebraba con una hermosa sonrisa. Y sin saber por qué se alborotó nuevamente el cabello, se tomó la cabeza muy fuerte con ambas manos.

- Basta... ¡BASTA! - gritó desesperado a la nada. Su mente colapso en ese mismo instante, cuando imagines de la soñadora ravenclaw, acompañadas del fuerte sabor a sueños de sus labios- Esto no debería ser así... ¡Yo ya tenía mi futuro planeado! ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme en ella?- continuo entre susurros. Un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de él, sin una razón. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía con exactitud que era lo que le ocurría, en verdad sabía, o por lo menos creía saber, porque él solo estaba confundido, no, no, muy confundido.

Se paró, frenéticamente comenzó a golpear los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor. Necesitaba descargar toda la ira que se apoderaba de él, extrañamente esta situación lo frustraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ni los castigos de Umbrige, ni la sensación de frustración le pesaban tanto en su mente como el haber perdido contacto con la muchacha. ¿Acaso tan tonto era? Y la respuesta aparecía volando en su mente. ¡SI! Meses de esconderse y ver como el idiota de Malfoy la burlaba, el sapo de Umbrige la doblegaba y, para completar su sentimiento de culpa, el bonachón de Neville trataba de cortejarla. Y él sin hacer nada.

Pero aún esa maldita pregunta volaba por su mente "Me estoy volviendo loco... Necesito la repuesta ahora mismo... ¿Acaso esto que siento es verdadero amor?". Y en ese instante, como una respuesta traída de la nada, un sollozo resonó por el bosque. Era suave y cargado de dolor, un dolor que pocas veces el había escuchado. Se paró bruscamente, y se volteo para poder observar en todas las direcciones, tomó su varita fuerte, tanto que la mano comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. A su derecha, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, un pequeño bulto blanco se encontraba reposando en el suelo, justo en la misma dirección de donde venia el melodioso sollozo.

Se acerco sigilosamente escondiéndose detrás de cada árbol que encontraba en su camino. El bulto comenzó a tomar forma, era una niña, o tal vez una joven, que lloraba tomándose fuertemente las piernas. Su largo y rizado cabello se encontraba atado, su rostro oculto entre sus finos brazos y su atuendo blanco brillante manchado apenas de tierra. Continuo avanzando, cuando la joven se movió, dejando ver su mano, tan lastimada como la de él.

-¿L- luna?- preguntó en un susurro. La joven se dio por aludida, levanto delicadamente su cabeza y miro a su alrededor con cierto deje de miedo.- Luna, soy yo: Fred-

- ¡Oh! Fred... ¿Qué haces en el bosque a estas horas?- pregunto la muchacha, secando sus lagrimas con las mangas de su atuendo. El gryffindor caminó hasta situarse justo en frente de ella y se agacho para poder mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre se encontraban en otro mundo, que nunca los había visto triste, que estaban bañados con un tinte soñador único. Y se vio reflejado en su mirada, aquella mirada dulce y transparente, a través de la cual se podía ver el interior de su dueña. Nada le había llenado más el alma que esa mirada.

-Nada en especial. ¿Y tu?- contesto, apartando tan solo por un momento todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-Yo... yo... ¡Ah! Yo estaba buscando duendes voladores, aunque es muy raro encontrarlos.- respondió la niña, esbozando una sonrisa. Tal hecho le causo gracia a Fred, era la primer persona que creía que podía engañar a tamaña de engañador. Porque ella sabía que la había visto, ambos lo sabían.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la tomo de la mano, y suavemente comenzó a surcar con sus dedos las heridas gravadas en ella. Unas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la muchacha, pero no fue hasta mucho después que las muecas de dolor aparecieron en él. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, y recién en ese momento él levanto la vista. Y allí se encontró con sus hermosos ojos humedecidos. Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba. Rozo una vez más la herida, y la única reacción por parte de la muchacha, fue que dos enormes lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? Por eso viniste al bosque. Para que nadie te viera llorar- dijo finalmente Fred. Luna respondió solamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras mas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- No tienes porque ocultarte, todos sentimos dolor. Tú tienes derecho a estar mal, ¿sabes?- Y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero sintió que el agarre de la mano de la joven se hizo más fuerte.

Y el silencio se apoderó del bosque. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tampoco se movían. Tan solo se encontraban observándose fijamente a los ojos, como si a través de ellos pudieran comunicarse. Fred la acerco lentamente, y la abrigo con sus brazos. ¡Se veía tan frágil que no pudo contenerse! Y una vez que ella acepto su abrazo y se apoyo en su pecho, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Luna volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez no se aferraba a sus piernas, sino a la ropa de su acompañante, quien cada vez perdía más la cabeza por ella.

Pasaron los minutos y la muchacha volvió a calmarse. Unas nubes taparon la luna, y la oscuridad se apodero aún más del bosque. El aire se envicio de repente y una extraña neblina comenzó a perturbar la vista. Las alimañas que en el bosque se encontraban, permanecían escondidas, aún aquellas que solo salían de noche.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Fred. La niña se paró y le extendió un brazo para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Caminaron con sigilo por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta encontrarse frente a las puertas del castillo. Entraron más silenciosamente que nunca, y caminaron juntos hasta que llegó el momento de separarse.

-Te- tengo miedo de dormir sola...- susurro la rubia cuando se disponían a seguir cada uno su camino. Él se detuvo en seco. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que la muchacha podría decirle tal cosa. Mas la ternura en su voz, le hizo observarla con mayor detenimiento. Se encontraba más hermosa que nunca, por más que el tinte de tristeza se apoderaba de su rostro. Su cabello rubio y rizado, se encontraba desordenadamente recogido. Sus ojos aún húmedos, de un intenso azul, se encontraban más brillantes que de costumbre, coronados por la mirada melancólica que tenía aquella noche. Llevaba un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo, cuyo largo estaba cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, con un saquito del mismo color, y estaba, como era costumbre, descalza. Se tocaba el cabello con nerviosismo, dándole un toque de inocencia a su imagen.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna?- pregunte queriendo escucharlo expresamente de sus labios.

La joven rasco su cuello levemente y finalmente dijo: -¿Te molestaría quedarte conmigo esta noche? Aunque sea solo hasta que logre dormirme, luego puedes marchaste si quieres- dijo con un hilo de voz.

"¿Si me molesta? ¡Claro que no! Nada de eso... Pero si duermo con ella ya no habrá vuelta atrás... La sentiré entre mis brazos y ya no querré soltarla nunca..." La joven lo observo fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de leer su mente. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la mano de él, y como si nunca hubiera reparado en ello, mientras el joven se encontraba concentrado en su respuesta, comenzó a surcar con sus dedos las heridas de su mano, como horas antes lo había hecho él.

Fred levanto repentinamente la vista. Nunca un contacto tan simple le había resultado tan sentido, tan único. La niña, entre caricias, finalmente entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, y se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente. "Si he de aceptarlo, ya no puedo separarme de ella..." Y aún tomado de la mano, se dispuso a seguirla hasta donde ella lo guiaba. Recorrieron los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde los prefectos caminaban en parejas para cuidar de la tranquilidad del colegio. Finalmente llegaron a la Sala Multipropósitos, la cual se abrió dejando ver un hermoso cuarto equipado para que pudieran dormir tranquilamente dos personas, con el único defecto que solo había una cama.

La chica pareció ni inmutarse del asunto y se dispuso a recostar en la cama. El joven se quedo parado justo donde estaba por varios minutos, hasta que se acerco lentamente a Luna y mientras que se acostaba los tapaba a ambos con una colcha dorada que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Con un simple movimiento de varita apago las luces del cuarto circular en el cual se encontraban. En el silencio en que se encontraban, Luna comenzó a cantar aquella hermosa canción que en otras ocasiones la había escuchado cantar.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a king of pale jewel, open ands closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes..."

Fred la miraba hipnotizado por su canto. Su rostro fue aproximándose al de ella sin que pudiera controlarlo, pues sus ansias por besarla se fueron intensificando. Poso sus manos a ambos costados del cuerpo de Luna, quien lo miraba sorprendida, pero aún así no dejaba de cantar la tranquilizante melodía. Su pulso temblaba y los latidos de su corazón estaban por ensordecerlo. Sus labios se secaban por tan solo pensar en el embriagador sabor a sueños de los de la muchacha. Cuando solo estaba a milímetros de lograrlo, ella se abalanzo hacia él rodeo con sus brazos su cuello.

-¡No sabes el miedo que me da todo esto!- dijo sobre su hombro- El solo pensar que el Innombrable se ciñe sobre nuestras cabezas me aterroriza...-

-No temas Luna- contestó el joven gryffindor, aunque él también le temiera a todo aquello- ¿Sabes? En el caso que te quiera hacer algo malo, yo te protegeré... Bueno, tanto como me sea posible...- continúo haciendo grandes muecas. Luna sonrió de la manera más dulce, y se acurruco sobre su pecho. Fred se quedo mirándola, sin saber que hacer, pues le encantaría abrazarla, pero no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda.

- Fred...- dijo la ravenclaw con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¿Podrías abrazarme? Sabes... Para sentirme más tranquila. Es que cuando no puedo dormir, mi padre me abraza hasta que logre hacerlo...-

-Claro que si... Por algo vine a acompañarte, ¿no?- poso sus largos brazos alrededor de su compañera, dejando que su tierno calor lo invadiera.

-Gracias- contesto- Por todo...- Y dicho esto, cerro sus ojos, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Él se quedo observándola. Movió sus dedos suavemente, acariciando sus brazos y espalda, probando la suavidad de su piel una y otra vez. Tan solo escuchar la pausada respiración de la joven que con el se encontraba lo tranquilizaban. Ella lo tomaba suave pero firmemente del cuello, provocando con ese simple roce que se le estremeciera hasta la ultima parte de su ser. "Podría pasar el rezo de mi vida junto a ella" pensó.

Y en ese instante, en ese mismo instante comprendió lo que durante meses se había negado: que eso sí que era amor. No había otra explicación para aquellos latidos de su pecho, esos que sonaban fuertemente solo cuando se encontraba cerca de ella. Estaba locamente enamorado de Luna Lunática Lovegood, y no lo avergonzaba en lo mas mínimo. Es más, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Y así como había llegado aquella respuesta, lo invadió un miedo tremendo. Pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. La tenía entre sus brazos, y nada ni nadie se la robaría por ahora. Pues él estaba allí para cuidar de sus sueños, y eso haría durante toda la noche si era necesario. Velaría por ella, por verla dormir tan apaciblemente, por ser su almohada, por tenerla así, entre sus brazos por el resto de sus días. Porque una entre las tanta respuestas que había recibido en esa noche era que con ella pasaría el resto de sus días, o pasaría el resto de sus días intentando que ella los pase con él, sea como sea, ninguna otra mujer era más para Fred Weasley que ella, su dulce y tierna Lunática.


	4. IV El peso de sus hombros

¡Buenas mis estimados lectores! Bueno, siendo que ya Fred admitió sus sentimientos es hora de hacer lío. Me alegra informarles que voy a tratar de apegarme al libro lo más que pueda, por lo menos a los hechos que hagan referencia a estos dos personajes. Ahora, luego de recordarles que dejen reviews, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo...

El peso de sus hombros, el peso de su risa...

Simplemente se sentía maravilloso. Despertar con esa sensación de libertad que ya hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, que ni las reuniones del ED podían igualarlas, le hacía reconocer que finalmente había dado en el clavo. Que todo el revuelo que sentía en su cabeza, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados, todas las horas en vela, se descifraban con dos palabras: LA AMABA. Sonrió a la nada, aún con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a refregarse la cara en la almohada para tomar el valor de comenzar un nuevo día. Y en ese momento recordó, anoche había dormido al lado de ella, de aquella muchacha que robaba su sueño, de la que lo hacía suspirar. Palpó la cama con su mano izquierda unas cuantas veces hasta que se convenció de la necesidad de abrir los ojos al no encontrarla.

Una luz tenue entraba por la ventana, iluminando apenas la acogedora habitación. Efectivamente la chica de cabellos dorados no estaba, pero en su lugar había una nota:

_Fred:_

_Gracias por permanecer conmigo durante la noche, en verdad eres un gran amigo. Lamento tener que dejarte esta nota, pero puesto que es nuestro día libre, he decidido levantarme a observar el amanecer. Si te levantas antes de este, puedes venir a acompañarme si quieres, de lo contrario nos veremos más tarde en la hora del desayuno._

_Con cariño,_

_Luna_

Se paró rápidamente para ver por la ventana, la luz que iluminaba el cuarto no era otra que la de la hermosa luna, que la noche anterior los había acogido a ambos. Tomó su varita, y con un pequeño movimiento ya estaba listo para salir. Corrió por los pasillos del séptimo piso, y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, llegando minutos después a la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo unos instantes, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, tratando así de recuperarse de su agitación. Abrió la puerta con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, mientras que una brisa suave despeinaba su cabello.

Y así una vez más se encontraba frente a los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuantas veces en estos días había estado allí? La verdad que la cifra sería alarmante, más para una persona como él, que era tan sociable. Miró a su alrededor tratando de descifrar a donde se encontraba la muchacha. "Lumos" susurró encendiendo su varita, y, como si de repente lo descifrara, comenzó a buscar una pequeña luz, como de una varita, pues allí se encontraría su querida Luna.

De la nada, en uno de los claros del Bosque, le pareció ver un pequeño destello. Corrió hacia él tratando de nunca perder de vista el claro, ya que si se sumergía en aquella inmensa oscuridad, tal vez nunca más saldría. Llegó al borde del bosque, respiró profundo, y repitiéndose mentalmente que ella no podía superarlo en valor, se adentro en el. Luego de caminar varios metros tropezó con un bulto que lo hizo caer de cara al piso. Una sensación calida se encontraba en su pecho y un aliento agradable chocaba con su rostro.

- ¿Eres tú Fred?- dijo una voz dulce debajo suyo. Nervioso, se puso de pie de un salto, y mirado hacia otro lado, luego de suplicar que su sonrojo no se notara en aquella oscuridad, extendió su brazo para ayudar a que ella se levantara también.

- ¡Discúlpame, Luna! Es que no te vi... ¿Me puedes decir como se te ocurre venir a estas horas al bosque prohibido?- contestó aún evitando la mirada de la blonda mujer- ¿Nunca nadie te ha explicado que es peligroso?-

- Entonces, ¿por qué tu has venido?- pregunto con sus ojos saltones brillando todavía más bajo la luz de la luna. Sus cabellos se mecían con la brisa que recorría los terrenos despeinándola ligeramente, pero no logrando opacar su belleza, particular por cierto, pero belleza al fin.

- Por ti- dijo en un arrebato de valentía. La niña ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha, con la mirada fija y penetrante sobre los ojos de él.- Sabiendo que era tan peligroso, no puedo dejarte venir sola-

- Siendo así, no te cuesta nada quedarte unos minutos conmigo para ver el amanecer- contestó tomándome tiernamente de la mano sentándome a su lado. Minutos después, el sol comenzó a ascender de entre los árboles del bosque. El acto era sublime, y finalmente podía compartirlo con la persona que quería. Distintos animales saludaron al amanecer como nunca antes él se lo hubiera imaginado, las aves emprendían vuelo formando figuras en el cielo aún a medio iluminar. Un par de unicornios sea acercaron a Luna, quien pareció entender y les acarició el lomo con total tranquilidad. Entre el vuelo de los pájaros, la melodía de los aullidos y la mágica presencia de las alimañas plateadas, en todo ese ritmo alucinante, el joven notaba a la muchacha mucho más radiante que nunca.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó cuando finalmente el sol terminó su espectáculo.

- ¡Es magnifico!- contestó él tragando saliva - ¿Desde cuando venís a ver esto? ¿Cuando lo descubriste?-

- Desde que ingresé a Hogwarts, pero por más que intenté compartirlo con alguien, nadie quería acompañarme por ser la lunática. Vengo todas las mañanas que puedo, pero sola no tiene el mismo efecto.- dijo con una sonrisa. - Por eso quiero agradecerte-

Él se quedó paralizado, su mente se puso en blanco. ¡Cuantas cosas se perdía la gente por juzgarla! Un acto tan maravilloso, una magnifica compañía, todo cuanto una persona podía pedir para una mañana como aquella. - No tenes porque agradecerme- contestó. Y en silencio emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el gran comedor. Miro varias veces de reojo hacia ella, tratando de simular su interés, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba, era más fuerte que él.

A menudo se imaginaba a él en aquellas situaciones, pero nunca con una persona tan especial como Luna. Porque luego de todos estos meses de pesar, se dio cuenta que ella no era rara, ni loca, ni lunática, simplemente era diferente a los demás. Como tantas veces él se había sentido, tal vez un poco más.

-Luna, ¿hoy tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto algo nervioso. Ya era hora de avanzar, los besos robados sabían a gloria, pero mejor aún sería si ella los diera con amor. Con solo imaginarlo, los músculos se le tensaron. La joven lo miró extrañada, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rosados labios. En esas horas del día a tenue luz del sol le formaba una aureola y desprendía los mejores brillos de sus cabellos rubios.

-No, nada en especial- contestó secamente, depositando la varita sobre su oído.

- ¿Te gustaría juntarte a hablar a la orilla del lago? Quisiera compartir algo contigo - dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Si, ¿acaso hice algo malo?- preguntó ella mirando hacia la nada, con cierto deje de inocencia en la voz. Fred la observo detenidamente, nunca nadie le había causado más ternura que aquella muchacha. ¡Por Dios! Moría de ganas por darle un beso y decirle que la amaba, pero sabía que no era el momento, y a su vez no era mucho el tiempo que disponía para hacerlo.

- Nada de eso, solo quiero contarte algo como amigos- dijo mientras que la palabra amigos resonaba en su mente.

-¿Somos amigos?- dijo mientras que un brillo especial se apoderaba de sus ojos como nunca antes. Y se dio cuenta que nadie se encontraba más solo que ella en Hogwarts. Pues su locura era cuestionada por todo el alumnado, sus actitudes censuradas por casi todos los profesores y su soledad era un hecho casi indudable. Era increíble como alguien como ella estaba sola. "¡Que idiotas! No saben lo hermoso que es estar a su lado" pensó mientras la muchacha se impacientaba por su respuesta.

- ¡Claro que lo eres!- soltó en un grito el pelirrojo - ¿Es que tu no sientes lo mismo?- continuo casi con miedo de la respuesta.

- Pues si... Es que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se sentirían avergonzados de tener una amistad conmigo. Solo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se atreven a serlo...- contestó sonrojándose. Los celos comenzaron a invadir a Fred al escuchar el nombre del miedoso griffindor. ¿Acaso a ella le gustaba? O aún peor, podría estarlo de su propio hermano o de su amigo. Pero no podía preguntárselo, o al menos no ahora, debía tener más confianza para poder hacerlo. ¡Confianza! Que palabra tan ajena en el vocabulario del gemelo Weasley.

- Entonces nos vemos a la tarde- dijo besándola rápidamente en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el castillo. La muchacha se toco el sitio donde el griffindor la había besado, para luego seguir el mismo camino que él.

Ya en el gran comedor, los jóvenes de las diferentes casas se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas para recibir el desayuno de aquel tranquilo día de domingo. George se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo esperándolo, tomando lentamente un jugo de naranja. Al llegar se sentó a su lado y este lo miro con una expresión de duda.

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?- finalmente pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Fred se quedó mirándolo, él en el fondo sabía que su hermano se veía por las noches con Angelina, desde ya hacía bastante tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, menos de una manera tan brusca como lo había hecho su hermano.

- Pensando un rato...- contesto sin darle mucha importancia, tomando una taza de café con leche entre sus manos. George lo miro notando la mentira.

- Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos...-

- Yo también lo pensaba, hasta que te vi con Angelina, de lo cual, por cierto, nunca me comentaste nada de su relación-

- ¿Entonces admites que me estas mintiendo?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No sin que antes admitas que vos empezaste a arruinar nuestra relación de hermanos- contesto haciendo el mismo gesto. Por primera vez en sus vidas los gemelos Weasley discutían. Nunca antes habían tenido algún altercado, es más, siempre opinaban lo mismo hasta tal punto que uno terminaba el pensamiento del otro. Y allí, en pleno gran comedor, se encontraban discutiendo abiertamente, ante la mirada de todo Hogwarts. Al notarlo ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida. Sin mediar palabra subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta encontrar un rincón en el cual no se encontrara ni la más remota señal de vida.

- ¿Es eso lo que tienes?- pregunto George en el medio del silencio. Fred levanto la vista hasta que se encontró con la mirada dolida de su hermano. Si bien era verdad que esta había sido el primero en mentirle, él no había sido mucho mejor en ocultarle los encuentros que tenía con Luna.

- En parte- dijo tragando pesadamente.

- Pues déjame enmendar mi error diciéndote todo aquello que alguna vez te oculté- comenzó el joven pelirrojo. - Con Angelina hacía varios meses que nos veíamos luego de los entrenamientos para hablar de como iba el equipo, hasta que una noche yo me di cuenta de que realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero no sabía como encarar la situación... Esa misma noche ella me planteo que le estaban pasando cosas conmigo, pero ambos teníamos una sospecha de que tú querías estar con ella...-

- ¡Pero yo nunca sentí nada por ella!- interrumpió viendo el pesar que sentía su hermano.

- ¡No sabes la alegría que me da saberlo! Pero luego del baile de navidad, cuando tú la invitaste a ella, a ambos nos quedo la sensación de que te gustaba, y al descubrir estos nuevos sentimientos no queríamos herirte, de veras lo siento si lo hicimos- continuo, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su hermano.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la huida de Hogwarts? ¿Aun cuando debamos irnos y ella se quede?- preguntó tratando de eludir su explicación.

-¡Claro que si! Ella ya es grande y se puede quedar un rato más en Hogwarts, luego, con un poco de suerte, se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, eso si, sí a vos no te molesta-

- No, nada de eso. Si a vos te hace feliz...- contesto pensando en lo hermoso que sería llevarse a Luna con él. Ella sí era frágil, corría mucho peligro allí, él debía protegerla. De las burlas de Malfoy, de los maltratos de Umbrige y, sobre todo, de los intentos de conquistarla de Neville. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al notar otra vez esos apestosos celos. Era grandioso que en tan poco tiempo ella hubiera logrado cautivarlo de tal manera.

- ¿Y tu?- pregunto George, riendo disimuladamente al ver a su hermano perdido en sus pensamiento. -¿Por que le has estado mintiendo a tu hermanito?- continúo dándole cómplices golpes con su codo.

- Y yo... Nada- contesto cuando la culpa lo invadió- Bueno, si hay algo...- dijo ante la mirada picara de su hermano- Y tiene nombre y todo- bromeo antes de que su hermano se burlara de él- Y ese es Luna Lunática Lovegood-

- ¿La Lunática? ¿Que con ella?-

- Pues... Creo que me gusta, y mucho... Y por favor, no la llames más Lunática- aclaro de una vez por todas frente una expresión de sorpresa de su hermano. Y aún cuando sabía que allí había una pequeña mentira, pues él no creía, directamente sabía que estaba enamorado, no que le gustaba. Pero eso definitivamente se lo guardaría, no era el momento aún para ello.

- No se si era lo que me imaginaba, pero me alegro por ti... -dijo con una brillante sonrisa - Pero tu... ¿Quieres irte de Hogwarts, aún cuando ella se quede?- continuo con la pregunta que momentos antes le habían hecho. Y Fred abrió grande los ojos. ¡Claro que no quería dejarla! Justo ahora que se había dado cuenta de todo, no se le cruzo ni un segundo por la mente dejarla allí. George no pudo más que reír ante la expresión de su hermano. Su ceño fruncido, su mirada perdida y sus labios apretados demostraban que estaba frente a un dilema. - ¡Piensalo! No te voy a obligar a nada-

- Gracias...- susurró apenado de esa pequeña debilidad que mostraba. Ambos se abrazaron mostrándose todo el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro. - Pero ni se te ocurra que ella va a reemplazarte camarada...-

- ¡Para nada!- contesto su gemelo.

Luego de eso se pusieron a hablar durante horas. Todo el distanciamiento que se sintió durante meses se borró en un instante. George comento sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en estos meses de relación con Angelina, cosas que su pelirrojo hermano intuía y a su vez desconocía. Más tarde llegó su turno de hablar, y por más avergonzado que se sintiera, le comentó todo lo que le pasó, los diferentes encuentros con su Lunática, los celos que le tenía Neville y sobre todo, las sensaciones que lo inundaban cuando se encontraba con ella. Al llegar al final de su relato, recordó el encuentro que tenía planeado con la joven ravenclaw, y salió corriendo, mientras con fuertes gritos se despedía de su hermano, quien lo observaba sorprendido.

Salió corriendo del castillo, mirando hacia todos lados, donde los diferentes alumnos del colegio aprovechaban su día libre, pero no la encontró. ¿Acaso se habría olvidado de su encuentro? Era muy probable, se notaba a la legua que ella era una muchacha despistada. Siguió observando hasta que se encontró con una blonda cabellera. Esta se encontraba en las orillas del lago, remojando las puntas de sus pies en este. Su cabello era mecido por el viento, inundando de su aroma todo. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste, que ondeaba por la brisa. A su costado tenía una cartera blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color. A unos pasos de ella estaban tiradas unas medias que el pelirrojo supuso que serían suyas, por lo tanto las tomo. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por unas extravagantes gafas, sin olvidas sus aretes de rábano y su collar de corcho.

El joven sonrió para si mismo, nunca había visto imagen tan tierna y a la vez tan rara. Se acerco lentamente y poso uno de sus largos brazos sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Esta volteo de inmediato, regalándole una sonrisa al reconocer quien la estaba tocando.

- Te esperaba más tarde- dijo la rubia ravenclaw.

- No se porque, si yo nunca dije a que hora...- dijo quitándole las gafas abruptamente. La niña finalmente lo miro con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Y sonrió, por todas las sonrisas que él le dedico en silencio. - ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti, o prefieres que vayamos al grano?- pregunto. Ella solo se digno a afirmarle con un gesto. Y luego de eso reino el silencio.

¿De donde se podía sacar el valor? Sabía que si le decía todo de una la asustaría. Pero es que ya no podía, sus minutos en Hogwarts estaban contados. Igual aprovecharía el tiempo, se haría más amigo de ella. Sin dudas tenía que reparar tantos momentos de burlas, y tantos otros de indiferencia. Aunque lo más difícil era determinar como. Muchas veces desde que descubrió los nuevos sentimientos que lo invadían se pregunto eso. Pero extrañamente, muy a su estilo, lo dejo para más tarde. Y ahora, en ese preciso instante volvía a él.

Se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha, este silencio cada vez se hacía más denso e incomodo para él. Volteo hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ella parecía estar como si nada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que esto era su primer cita. Pero... ¿Era realmente una cita? ¡Claro que no! Para Luna, como para cualquier persona, ese era un mero encuentro entre amigos, como las anteriores veces. "Para ella solo soy un amigo..." se dijo en pensamientos. De cierta forma esto hería su orgullo. ¿Cómo la persona que despertaba tanto sentimientos en él podía menospreciar sus encuentros? ¿Cómo para ella no podían significar nada? Sus manos sudaban y sus músculos se contraían con la catarata de pensamientos que lo estaban invadiendo. Volvió a rascar su nuca para luego desordenar una y otra vez su cabello. "Es que para ella esto no significa nada... Yo no soy nada..."

Una estruendorosa risa interrumpió su meditación. Giro para ver a la dueña de tan extraña expresión, y allí vio nuevamente a Luna, quien estaba tomando con ambas manos su barriga para detenerse. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero luego su melodiosa risa lo contagio hasta tal punto que termino en la misma posición que su rubia acompañante. Los minutos pasaron y se fueron calmando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Luna... ¿Puedes decirme... por... porque reías?- pregunto Fred entre jadeos. La joven abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, para luego esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Por lo sumido en tus pensamientos que te encontrabas, Fred Weasley- contesto.

- Y... ¿Eso que tiene de gracioso?- volvió a preguntar, mirándola con su ceja levantada.

- Es que hacías caras muy graciosas, Fr...-

- Por favor, llámame solo Fred. No quiero que me llames por mi nombre completo- dijo bajando el rostro mientras que se le nublaba la mirada. De la nada sintió que dos manos tomaban su cara para levantarla. Dos ojos como el cielo lo miraban, lo atravesaban.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo sin soltarlo. Antes el asombro, él solo asintió con un movimientos de cabeza - ¿Por qué te entristeciste de golpe? ¿Es acaso que mi compañía te desagrada?- continuo.

El joven griffindor no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿En verdad ella creía que su compañía podía no gustarle? Tomo las manos de la muchacha y las beso, para luego depositarlas en el regazo de su dueña.

- Ah ah ah...- dijo negando con la cabeza - Esas fueron dos preguntas...- continuo con tono burlón. La ravenclaw sonrió nuevamente.

- Tienes razón... - contesto - Fred, ¿qué era aquello que querías compartir conmigo?- pregunto luego de largo minutos de silencio.

- Nada, solo quería que tú me compartas algo de tu vida...-

- ¿Como que?- consultó nuevamente posando su soñadora mirada en él.

- Con tu risa de recién ya me alcanza...- contesto - Aunque ahora me tendrás que compartir un poco más...- acoto abalanzándose sobre la muchacha para hacerle cosquillas. Es que nunca nada lo había fascinado tanto como la risa que minutos antes lo había interrumpido, y nunca quiso tanto a una persona como la quería a ella. Ahora sabía que tenía mucho que aprender, y que solo ella podía enseñárselo. Ahora sabía que haría lo que fuera por estar con ella, y sacándose de encima el peso de que su hermano no lo supiera, tal vez fuera posible que lo lograra... Y a partir de ese momento nada tenia más peso que escuchar aquella estruendorosa risa...


	5. V Un plan para alcanzar la luna

Perdón por el retrazo nuevamente, es que es muy difícil pensar bien en los acontecimientos que quiero narrar y pretendo que la historia llegue hasta sus manos lo mejor posible. Agradezco por los reviews y sigo pidiendo que los dejen… Me sirven para seguir, como aquel que me aconsejo sobre la ortografía… De la cual me tengo que cuidar un poco… Jajaja Ya saben críticas, saludos, por lo menos algo que evidencie que debo seguir adelante… Ahora el quinto capitulo de "Inusual pareja"

Un plan para alcanzar la luna

Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo como en ese momento. Los días pasaban y él se acercaba más y más al objeto de su deseo. Es más, él en estos momentos iba a su encuentro. Se le había hecho hábito el ir todas las tardes al borde del lago para charlar con Luna, mientras ella daba brinquitos en el agua. ¡Por Merlín! Con solo esos minutos de paz sabía que valían la pena todos los castigos de Umbrige.

Pues en el último tiempo la cólera de la profesora se centraba en él y su hermano. Y no era que no se lo buscaran, para nada. Todos los días, a la misma hora, ambos solían promocionar sus bromas en los pasillos del castillo, haciéndolas detonar, sin el menor aviso. Pero por una cosa u otra siempre los atrapaban, y terminaban con lastimaduras en sus manos. "Con el consuelo de Luna, podría seguir por siempre con estas lastimaduras".

Y fue ahí que la vio. Sentada bajo un árbol sacándose los calcetines para bailar en el lago. Su pelo movido por el viento, sus ojos brillantes y su lengua apenas afuera en un gesto de concentración suprema. En cuanto al resto, se encontraba igual que siempre, desarreglado y manchado por las andanzas de todo el día. Tomo profundamente aire, con un poco de valor, se acerco a la muchacha, ya que a pesar de que pasaban los días su nerviosismo no disminuía. "Cada día se ve mejor" pensó al tener un mejor panorama de su compañera, "Si no fuera por George, nunca me apartaría de su lado".

- ¡Hey! Luna, ¿no pensaras chapotear en el lago con este frío?- dijo tragando saliva para alivianar la pelota que tenia en su garganta. Ella se volteo suavemente para luego mirarlo con sus enormes y soñadores ojos.

- Hola Fred…- dijo sonriente- Voy a meterme sino el calamar gigante se alborotara al no encontrarme. ¿Sabes? Con el tiempo llegamos a ser grandes amigos-

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mirada. Era obvio que la ravenclaw estuviera más que orgullosa de la "amistad" que ambos tenían, igualmente al escucharlo en cada conversación el veía fracasar un poco su plan.

- Bueno…- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en un gesto dubitativo.- Nosotros también, creo… Pero yo hablaba del calamar- continuo ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡El calamar gigante!- interrumpió con alivio. A lo cual la rubia muchacha continúo con su relato de la hermosa amistad que tenia con el calamar. Él la escuchaba atento, o más bien no tanto. Pues la joven había decidido continuar su relato desde el lago, el cual comenzaba a dejar pequeñas gotas por todo su cuerpo. Y el pelirrojo no podía evitar seguir el recorrido que hacía cada una de ellas. Empezó a sentir mas saliva de la normal, ya que de solo pensar en hacer el camino de una de ellas se le hacia agua la boca.

- Luna, ¿qué ha ocurrido con tu túnica que no la traes puesta? Hace frío para estar tan desabrigada en los terrenos…- interrumpió con un tono de seriedad que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió. La rubia niña, ladeo la cabeza hacia su derecha, como si tratara de observarlo mejor, con un deje de extrañeza.

- ¿Acaso Harry nunca te lo ha comentado? Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts suelen robarme las cosas, pero siempre a fin de año las devuelven…- contesto con una leve sonrisa. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que todo el castillo era ciego? Ella era una de las estudiantes más buenas y sin embargo la exponían a una pulmonía. Comenzó a presionar tanto sus puños que se confundían con la nieve. La joven se detuvo un momento como dudando si debía decírselo – Fred, dentro de siete días es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que nos juntemos a la tarde a charlar… Por supuesto si es que puedes.- continúo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Su mente se paralizo. En nueve días exactos estaba fijada su partida, y por más que quisiera no podía suspenderla más. Todo su enojo quedó opacado por aquel nuevo acontecimiento. "Ella quiere compartir ese día conmigo". Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Quería correr por todo el parque, darle el mejor regalo, llevársela con él cuando se fuera, comérsela a besos… Pero aún estaba ese pequeño detalle, ella no sabía todo lo que a él le ocurría.

- ¡Claro que podré! Es más, ¿cuantos seremos? Traeré las cervezas de mantequilla…- dijo fingiendo emoción el griffindor. No era que no le gustara que ella lo incluyera, pero, por más estupido que se oyera, él sentía celos de los demás.

- No Fred, no me mal interpretes, pero solo seremos tu y yo- interrumpió la muchacha. Él no pudo más que tragar saliva pesadamente. De la nada miles de pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente, pero uno pesaba más: era un tonto. La chica que tenía en frente tenía muy pocas amistades, y la mayoría de ellas no le daban la importancia que ella merecía.

-Bueno…- contesto regalándole una de sus sonrisas más tiernas, haciendo que la niña sonriera también.- Entonces serán solo para vos y yo.-

- Entonces te espero a la misma hora, ¿hasta mañana?- dijo tornando su sonrisa en algo traviesa. Fred levanto una ceja, así como estaba le parecía más atractiva aún. ¿Cómo lograba hacer ese cambio en él? ¿Qué raro hechizo le hacía? Su cuerpo no le dejo hacer nada más que una precaria afirmación con la cabeza, para que luego ella se alejara dando sus característicos saltitos. Se quedó en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que desapareció completamente la rubia cabellera.

Se levantó aún sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella confiaba mucho en él, y a cambio él no le había dicho ni una sola palabra de su plan. ¡Por Merlín! Si tan solo ella aceptara irse con él.

Llego a la puerta del castillo, no eran las tres de la tarde siquiera y ya había terminado su charla con Luna. Ese día iba de mal en peor. Los castigos de Umbrige, la breve charla con la ravenclaw y ahora ese maldito sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué más le seguiría? ¿Un castigo de Filch? Era mejor no tentar al destino y hablar rápidamente con su hermano, el lo ayudaría con su problema.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta que chocó con una joven de pelo enmarañado. Junto a ella sus dos amigos inseparables, Harry Potter y su hermano menor Ron Weasley. Entre los tres ayudaron a levantarse a la joven que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

- Disculpa Hermione, es que mi mente ha estado dispersa últimamente- dijo tratando de no dar muchas explicaciones y seguir con su camino hacia la sala común. La niña lo miro y le sonrió.

- ¿Acaso esa mente ha estado ocupada con una muchacha?- dijo juntando un par de libros que se le habían caído.

- Si- dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo- Una rubia muchachita, ¿no es así?-

Sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero aún así no contestó. El único que sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que le pasaba con Luna era George, y aún no lo sabia del todo. Y a pesar de todo, así debía continuar.

-No sé a que se refieren- respondió mirando para los costados, por si de casualidad encontraba a su hermano dando un paseo por el castillo, lo cual dudaba mucho. Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los cuatro griffindors. Todos miraban al más alto, mientras este continuaba mirando hacia los costados.

- En verdad, este último tiempo te has hecho algo intimo de Luna- dijo Harry cortando el momento. Lo miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que aquel muchacho se metía en los asuntos de otras personas, la primera vez que se metía en sus asuntos. Y a su vez el escuchar el nombre de ella en sus labios le hizo sentir celos, no tanto por lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo.

- Es mi amiga, no veo nada de malo en ello.- dijo ante un nuevo silencio que los atacaba.

- Pues nunca le has prestado mucha atención- continuo levantando las cejas el ojiverde.

-Porque nunca he tenido el tiempo suficiente- interrumpió. Ese tono ya estaba sacándolo de quicio. ¿Quién era él para reprocharle algo? Está bien, lo consideraba su amigo, pero no de los más cercanos, no tanto como para que le hable así, con ese tono.

"_¿Acaso Harry nunca te lo ha comentado?"_

Claro… Luna era muy apegada a Potter. ¡Un momento! Harry también era su amigo, ¿por qué lo llamaba Potter? "Estos malditos celos otra vez" pensó.

- Como digas, pero no le hagas ninguna broma. Ella esta muy sola, ¿sabes? Y últimamente te ha tomado mucho aprecio- interrumpió sus pensamientos el muchacho de pelo azabache.

- Hablas como si estuviéramos saliendo- contestó con una irónica sonrisa, dejando vagar por su mente la idea.

- Uno nunca sabe- dijo antes de alejarse con sus dos amigos que se había quedado sin palabras ante la pequeña discusión entre los dos leones. Fred se quedo pensando en estas últimas palabras. ¿Era acaso tan obvio? Movió varias veces la cabeza, eso no podría ser, sino su hermano, su otra mitad lo hubiera sabido antes.

Sin más continuo su camino, varias personas trataron de hablar con él, pero no había caso, estaba inmerso en su propio mundo. Llego frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña y se adentró en la sala, miro hacia todos lados, George no se encontraba allí, sería mejor buscarlo en su habitación. Subió las escaleras, fue a la habitación y ahí lo encontró. Se encontraba sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. Algo había sucedido.

- George, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó acercándose lentamente. Su hermano levantó la vista, y su rostro cambió totalmente. Secó unas cuantas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro e hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

- Debemos hablar, es importante- dijo mientras Fred se sentaba a su lado.

- Claro, yo también quería hablar con vos.-

- No podemos retrasar más nuestra partida. Angelina me dijo que si seguía sometiéndome a estas lastimaduras cortaría conmigo- dijo levantando la mano malherida.

- ¿Ya le propusiste ir contigo?- preguntó sin poder evitar lo feliz que sería de poder hacer lo mismo con Luna.

- Si, pero me dijo que no iba a dejar su último año. ¡Es una idiota! ¿No se da cuenta que en estos momentos es mejor estar fuera que dentro de Hogwarts?- dijo levantándose violentamente. Se notaba que no era solo eso lo que le molestaba, él lo conocía, por algo era su hermano gemelo, pero no era prudente interrumpirlo en ese estado.-Pero eso no es lo peor…- continuó calmándose - Me dijo que no creía que pudiéramos vivir de nuestra tienda, que ella espera otra cosa de su vida-

- No te preocupes hermano, sé que en el fondo no lo dijo en serio. Solo tiene miedo de lo que va a venir, como todos, pero le es más sencillo fingir que nada ocurre y que todo va a seguir su curso normal.-

-Eso espero, Fred, eso espero…-

- Nos iremos en nueve días, ni un día más ni un día menos. En cuanto a Angelina, este es su último año, estará bien- dijo acordándose del asunto por el que originalmente venía a verlo.

- ¡Tienes razón! Ahora, ¿cuál era el tema que querías tratar conmigo?-

- Es algo complejo, y requiero de dos favores…- hizo una breve pausa jugando con un lazo de pelo que había guardado de la joven ravenclaw - Luna cumple años dentro de 7 días, en primer lugar quiero organizar una fiesta sorpresa para ella, pero quiero hacerle un regalo especial y no se que hacer…-

- Lo primero dalo por hecho, en cuanto a lo segundo, haremos un plan-

Ambos pasaron toda la noche planeando algo sumamente especial para la soñadora muchacha, nada les podía fallar, pues el más mínimo error echaría todo por la borda. Mientras ellos estaban allí charlando, una jovencita rubia miraba la Luna soñando que algún día podría alcanzarla, sin saber que aquello mismo soñaba su pelirrojo amigo.


	6. Nota de Autora

Estimados Lectores:

Les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en la escritura del sexto capitulo de esta historia. Lejos de excusarme, tuve un sinfín de problemas que hicieron que no pudiera publicarlo.

Ahora, con más tiempo, y mente relajada, prometo en el mes siguiente ponerlo en la página. Con esto les aseguro que NO DEJE LA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA. Como lectora también de varios cuentos, sé lo frustrante que es el no poder conocer el final de un relato, en el cual uno invierte su tiempo leyendo y esperando ansiosamente su continuación.

Resumiendo, miles de disculpas y espero que el mes que viene tenga muchos comentarios (=D)

Cariños,

Mahina.D


	7. VI Un Cumpleaños de Despedida I

Buenas, cumplo mis promesas, vieron? Y voy a redoblar la apuesta. En breve publico la segunda parte de este capitulo. Porque la idea principal era darles el capitulo entero, pero no quería hacerlo muy extenso. Y si trataba de resumirlo, no quedaba bien.

Agradezco todos los comentarios, todas las correcciones, a todos los que leen aunque no dejen comentarios. Aparte aprovecho para decirles que no sean tímidos, me encanta leer lo que tengan que decirme.

¡Los dejo con el capitulo!

Saludos,

Mahina.D

**Un Cumpleaños de Despedida I (Confesiones a medias)**

Era raro, pomposo, extravagante, y aún así único. El último regalo coronaba a los otros seis que había estado mandando a la "lunática" de Ravenclaw. Terminó de atar el paquete con la nota en la lechuza de la escuela, susurro su nombre al animal y se dispuso a caminar hacia el Gran salón a esperar. Al llegar, se sentó junto a su hermano, quien con su mirada cómplice posó la mirada en la joven rubia.

Se había hecho habito notar las hermosas expresiones de sorpresa que la chica hacia al ver sus regalos. Sus ojos se abrían, mientras que mordía su labio inferior, y al momento de leer la nota, fruncía el seño en suprema concentración para dar paso al más apetecible sonrojo. El joven pelirrojo no podía más que regodearse en su asiento, mientras su mirada brillaba. Y tarde tras tarde llegaba el momento de su más sublime actuación, el momento en que la rubia le comentaba de los extraños obsequios que le mandaban junto con notas anónimas.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era su cumpleaños. Fred se alboroto el pelo nerviosamente mientras que esperaba que llegaran las lechuzas. Sabía que no podría saludarla inmediatamente, es más, lo más probable era que no le pudiera hablar hasta que llegara la tarde. Sin embargo, este último presente era el más importante, ni que decir el pilar de lo que ocurriría luego. Pues no podía atrasarlo más. El viaje ocurriría en dos días, y ese era el momento para pedirle a la blonda muchacha que lo acompañe.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, había analizado todas las respuestas que podría recibir, pero siendo Luna todo era posible. Suspiró fuertemente, justo cuando cientos de lechuzas invadían el salón. Una hermosa ave blanca se poso al costado de la ravenclaw. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada mientras abría delicadamente el envoltorio. Una pequeña caja salió a la luz. El contenido él lo conocía de memoria, una fina cadena de plata con un dije en forma de luna. Muchos podrían pensar que era muy común, pero tenía una particularidad. En la parte de atrás tenía un pequeño espejo, el cual servía como comunicador con otro. Por eso esa misma tarde acabaría el anonimato, porque Luna tarde o temprano sabría quien era el que se encontraba del otro lado del comunicador. Al parecer la muchacha también pensó en ello, pues una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Sabe de qué se trata, ¿no?- susurró su hermano, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas. Él se voltio sin saber que responderle. Si bien era cierto que la rubia era una joven muy inteligente, a veces dudaba que todas las cosas tuvieran la misma función para ella. Volvió a mirarla y suavemente asintió con la cabeza, solo él reconocía cuando "loony" dejaba de soñar.

- Supongo que ya vas a decirle todo…- afirmó George casi amenazante.

- Si, pero en la tarde, antes de la fiesta- dijo mirándola fijamente. ¡No podía ser tan hermosa! Lo cautivaba hasta el límite. Por eso se merecía saber quien era el que le había mandado los mensajes.- Pero aún no sé cómo…-

- En eso ya no puedo ayudarte -

El joven se quedó allí, mirando como su hermano se alejaba. Hoy no era su día libre, pero de antemano ya había decidido faltar a pociones, en verdad no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Snape. Pensó durante unos minutos mientras veía a la rubia de sus sueños, quien aún se encontraba examinando el colgante, y decidió modificar solo un poco los planes.

Comenzó a caminar a la mesa de la joven ravenclaw. Sin que nadie lo notara, se posiciono a las espaldas de la muchacha. Respiro profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos (jazmines, ella olía a jazmines), y lentamente con su mano derecha se dispuso a poner un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja, rozando delicadamente sus mejillas. Aquella inocente caricia hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo. Poso sus labios en el oído de la rubia, y en un suave murmullo le dijo:

- ¿Te fugarías conmigo?- la niña volteo mansamente, mirándolo con esos ojos soñadores. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, brillando más que de costumbre. El joven pelirrojo sentía que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho. Más aún cuando ella le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era tal la alegría que sentía que no podía respirar, pero debía contenerse – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña!- continuo estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

- Gracias, Fred.- contesto aun contra su hombro. No era que le molestara, es más, todo lo opuesto. Él aprovechaba para refregar su mejilla con el rizado cabello de Luna. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por un largo rato, hasta que notaron que el salón estaba casi vacío. – Debería ir a mi clase, ahora tengo cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¿Y tu?- dijo apartándose de él.

- Yo no tengo nada, y tu tampoco- le dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- ¿A eso te referías con fugarnos?- respondió tomándolo por sorpresa. A veces no sabía cuando ella le prestaba atención o no, era totalmente enigmático el hecho de verla en su mundo pero que a su vez que tomara nota de hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

- Si… Aunque podríamos charlarlo camino al bosque, ¿no te parece?- dijo no pudiendo aguantar los nervios. Si bien la pregunta iba dirigida a si lo acompañaba durante la tarde, también reflejaba el deseo de que se fuera con él de Hogwarts. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda.

- Pues si…- dijo luego de una larga pausa. Se agacho, dándole la espalda al griffindor, tomo su bolso lleno de libros y volvió a mirarlo.- Hoy los snidappuf están volando por todas partes, el castillo no es un lugar seguro, habrá muchos accidentes- finalizó en un susurro. Él no pudo hacer más que reprimir una risa. Le tendió la mano sobreactuando el papel de caballero.

- ¡Más aún! ¿Me acompaña, dulce doncella, a una tarde llena de gozo?- dijo acentuando más la reverencia. Una risita tierna salio de ella, a lo cual él levanto su mirada, sólo para quedarse maravillado con ella. Aún después de haber admitido los sentimientos que tenía, no podía dejar de sentir cierta extrañeza, pues nunca nada así le había ocurrido. Deseaba con toda su alma que ella lo acompañara, no sólo durante la tarde, sino que toda su vida. Algo en él le decía que nunca más iba a tener un sentimiento más fuerte que éste, y por ello no podía dejarlo pasar, no ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que era.

-Claro que si, apuesto caballero.- dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecía. Su tacto era mágico, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Si, él lo sabía, Luna también lo había sentido, no sólo fue el hecho de su ceño fruncido, sino que al tratar de apartarse, sus piernas le fallaron, y cayó irremediablemente al suelo. - ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó perdiendo su mirada de ensueño.

- No lo sé, Luna. Dímelo tu, que eras la ravenclaw- contestó brindándole nuevamente su brazo para levantarse. Él esperaba locamente que le dijera que estaba por lo menos levemente atraída por él, pero sabía que no iba a ser el caso. La joven acepto su brazo sonriéndole tontamente.

- ¿Viste? Debieron ser esos bravucones de los snidappuf- dijo sacudiendo su falda enérgicamente.- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos rápido antes de que seamos sus victimas de nuevo- continuo prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

Al entrar en el bosque, el calor se fue apoderando de sus cuerpos. Hicieron todo el camino en silencio, pero Fred no se sintió incomodo, sabia que ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, y a él le encantaba escuchar su lento respirar. Era tranquilizante verla en su propio mundo, tomada de su mano, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Si bien había momentos en los que quería ser el centro de su atención, no podía ni quería cambiarla. Ella era perfecta, toda ella era perfecta, por eso lo traía de las narices. Y cuanto más la contemplaba, más difícil se le hacía pensar como demonios le diría que se fuera con él.

Cuando llegaron a un claro ella se detuvo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente, y observando a la nada, como era tan común en la rubia. El joven meneo su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de sacar las preocupaciones de ella, pero se le hizo imposible. Era hoy o nunca, y su cambio de planes, también implicaba cambiar la hora de su declaración. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de la sola idea. "Jamás seré capaz de decirlo" pensó.

De la nada, Luna comenzó a bailar entre los árboles una melodía imaginaria, como todo lo que se relacionaba con ella. El aire se esfumo en ese mismo instante. Nada había más que la joven con su danza. Casi hipnotizado, se acerco a ella, tomándola por la cintura y meciéndose de un lado a otro como ella lo hacia. La rubia se volteó con una enorme sonrisa para verlo. La distancia era tan poca que un dedo no cabria entre ellos, pero ninguno se perturbo. De un momento a otro comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre su eje, una tras otra, y terminaron de espaldas en el suelo, uno sobre el otro. Las risas invadieron el lugar, para luego dar paso a las carcajadas.

-¡Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!- exclamó la ravenclaw tomándose con fuerzas su estomago. El muchacho, lejos de salir de su estado de trance, tomó los cabellos que se encontraban esparcidos por el rostro de su acompañante y los coloco detrás de su oreja. Con sus manos ásperas, empezó a delinear cada rasgo del rostro su blonda compañera-. ¿Eras tú, no? El de los regalos y las notas…- interrumpió dejando una mejilla a medio surcar.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Quería creer que no era tan evidente, que las cosas había salido según lo planeado. Pero debía haber un cabo suelto, algo que ni él ni su hermano habían tomado en cuenta, para que la niña lo haya descifrado con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. "¡Ahora es el momento!" una voz repetía sin cesar en su mente. Y aunque la bola en su garganta dijera lo contrario, él sabía que esa era su oportunidad.

Pensarlo era la parte más fácil, pero… ¿Cómo podía llevarlo a cabo si su cuerpo no le respondía? Varios minutos pasaron en aquella posición, y sus piernas no querían pararse. Sus brazos temblaban incontrolablemente. Un sudor congelado recorría su cuerpo, mientras su boca se encontraba seca.

- Puedes decírmelo, no me voy a enojar- dijo la niña, cortando el silencio que los rodeaba. Sin embargo él no podía moverse, la conexión entre su mente y su cuerpo había sido cortada, pero por suerte podía oírla, no todo se encontraba frenado-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Querías que no me sintiera tan sola en esta fecha? No te voy a mal interpretar. Sé muy bien que tienes algo con una de las muchachas de tu equipo, jamás te fijarías en mí. Igualmente fue un lindo detalle-

¿"_Tienes algo con una de las muchachas de tu equipo_"? Otra persona más que no sabía interpretar sus señales. ¿Con quién demonios quería emparejarlo ella? ¿Con Kattie Bell? ¡Esto era el colmo! "Tengo un detalle con intenciones EVIDENTES para con ella, y sin embargo no las ve". Milagrosamente su cuerpo salio de su parálisis voluntaria, dejándolo sentarse a un costado de la joven. La bronca se apoderó de sus pensamiento, lo que hace unos instantes era miedo de ser descubierto, ahora se había transformado en el dolor de ser erróneamente leído. Una parte de él sabía que todo aquello se había dado por ese ínfimo detalle que ambos hermanos Weasley no habían tomado en cuenta: Luna nunca tuvo un amigo que se preocupara por ella sinceramente. Ella jamás había recibido regalos más de los que le mandaban sus familiares (y por familiares debe entenderse que eran únicamente los de su padre). No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones, lo que le complicaba el camino inmensamente. Todo acto de interés sería tomado como de compasión.

- Mira, Luna, si fui yo. Pero no por las razones que tu crees- comenzó tratando de aliviar en vano el nudo que tenía en su garganta.- Sabía que debía decírtelo antes de festejar tu cumpleaños, es más, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras en este momento, pero nunca pensé que sacarías el tema tan temprano-

- Si no quieres no me expliques. No hace falta que aclares nada, Fred, ya te dije que no pienso que estés enamorado de mi. ¡La sola idea sería ridícula!- interrumpió soñadoramente la muchacha. No obstante, a pesar de la inocencia de sus palabras, estas dolieron más que un centenar de dagas al pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

- Déjame explicarte, y por favor no me interrumpas- la cortó antes de que dijera algo que le borrara el poco valor que había tomado-. Si debo explicarme, porque claramente mis intenciones no estuvieron claras- "_¡La sola idea sería ridícula!_" resonó en su mente-. En primer lugar, no estoy en nada con nadie de ningún lado. Yo estoy solo, aunque si estoy interesado en una persona- "_¡La sola idea sería ridícula!_"- En segundo, las cartas las escribí pensando solamente en vos, en lo brillante, hermosa e inteligente que eres. Nada de lo que allí se encontraba escrito era mentira, todo lo que te envié salio de lo que realmente siento por vos- "_¡La sola idea sería ridícula!_" su mente ya estaba jugándole una mala pasada de nuevo. Si seguía así todo su valor se iría definitivamente-. Y tercero, todo esto tiene una razón-

-¿Cuál es?- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras seguía prestándole entera atención, con sus enormes ojos azules mirando fijamente hacia él, sin siquiera una pizca de su usual mirada soñadora.

- Que…- sus manos sudorosas se agarraban a la hierva que tenía alrededor, sus ojos trataban de esquivarla, pero igualmente seguía con el mismo nerviosismo-. En dos días me voy- finalizo más bien para convencerse a si mismo que para decírselo a ella. Voltio para verla, para recibir al menos una exclamación, un pedido de que se quedara. Pero nada de eso ocurría, la rubia parpadeaba con un gesto de desconcierto bien grabado en la cara. De la nada, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- Buena broma, Fred, casi me engañas- exclamó entre forzadas carcajadas. El joven gryffindor suspiró fuertemente, esto de veras que le resultaba difícil. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, y despeinarse al mismo tiempo. Respiró profundo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La imagen de alegría que formo Luna se fue derrumbando. Su sonrisa se esfumo y en sus ojos grandes lágrimas se fueron acumulando.- Otro más que me deja sola…- afirmo a la nada-. ¿A dónde iras?-

- George y yo compramos una tienda para poner nuestro negocio, en un principio dormiríamos en los cuartos que se encuentran en la bodega- contesto tratando de simular una sonrisa. De golpe, recordó. "_Otro más que me deja sola…_" ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él más que nadie en el mundo quería permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado, pero a su vez, esa sola afirmación hizo que se encendiera la esperanza en su interior. ¿Acaso lo querría tanto como para irse con él? Lo más importante de todo ello era que definitivamente significaría abandonar a todo el mundo, con la única razón de permanecer a su lado. Tomó su mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba tiernamente la nuca- Pero no quiero abandonarte. Luna, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Yo sé que en un principio no tendré nada para ofrecerte, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seas completamente feliz- concluyo aguantando el aire.

La chica lo miraba fijamente, mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar. Sabía que era una decisión difícil, pero en verdad los nervios de la partida, sumados a la espera de su respuesta, lo estaban volviendo loco. Estos eran los segundos más largos de su vida, sin decir que de ellos dependía el triunfo de su plan.

- Sé… - comenzó a responderle lentamente- que doy una imagen solitaria. Pero lo que menos quise fue despertarte compasión- dijo bajando la mirada- Si bien los últimos días te estuviste comportando extraño, y sabía que tarde o temprano te irías, nunca pensé que lo harías tan pronto.- las lágrimas ya se le hicieron incontenibles, mientras Fred se desgarraba por dentro.

- Luna, yo jamás…- trato de explicarse el gemelo, pero unos finos dedos se posaron en sus labios obligándolo a callar. Si bien era más importante manifestarse, el tacto rápidamente lo distrajo de su objetivo, dejando a su débil mente con la sola sensación de sus suaves manos.

- Por favor, no te excuses. Conozco que el cariño tuyo hacia mi es completamente sincero.- dijo mientras sus sollozos contrastaban con su sonrisa-. Pero aún así no quiero ser una molestia ni para ti ni para tu hermano, además Harry ahora más que nunca nos necesita, no voy a darle la espalda- concluyo haciendo que tanto la ternura como los celos vagaran por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente su valor empezó a menguar, si no iba a acompañarlo a causa de Harry, era mejor dejarlo así. De esta forma, ella seguiría acudiendo a él como su amigo, y él la protegería a la distancia. Sabía que era mucho más valioso en ese entonces alguien en quien apoyarse que alguien por el cual preocuparse. Y aunque aún le sonara raro, él había encontrado a las dos partes en una sola persona, que justamente se encontraba en frente suyo: Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Pero ya que no vas a venir conmigo, déjame explicarte como se maneja ese colgante, ¿lo tienes contigo?- dijo brindando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a la joven, quien secaba sus lágrimas volviendo a su expresión habitual.


	8. VII Un Cumpleaños de Despedida II

**Un Cumpleaños de Despedida II (El colgante)**

Ella lo miraba fijamente, no movía un músculo, solo lo miraba con esos ojos saltones. El viento mecía sus rubios cabellos, que brillaban cual oro a la luz del sol. Los árboles también lo hacían, dando dulces melodías, pero a él eso no le importaba. Pues el solo verse reflejado en los ojos de la ravenclaw era todo lo que necesitaba. Mas en aquel momento en el que era el centro de su atención, Fred no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo. Igualmente no estaba hablando de nada complicado, sólo de su último invento. Aquel espejo que le permitía poder hablar con ella sin utilizar lechuzas ni ningún elemento mágico.

¡Otra vez su hermano le hecho una mano! ¿Algún día podría agradecerle todo lo que hacía por él? En esa noche de insomnio, donde le había surgido la necesidad de verla, y en la que su imagen le hacía tanta falta. Allí George le dio una ayuda, una incalculable. Pero era todo merito suyo, no era por ser creído, pero la idea central del espejo transmisor de imagen era suya. En un principio, ambos lo pensaron como una solución a sus problemas, por eso no la comercializarían.

Al ver las expresiones de su preciada acompañante, se acordó de su gemelo, pues sus caras eran idénticas. Pero debía admitir que más le gustaba hallarla en Luna, pues ella fue la musa, ¿o no? Sin perder más tiempo con sus pensamientos, posó sus manos en la cadena que se encontraba en su cuello. Tenía forma de sol, dio vuelta para mostrar el mismo espejo que estaba en el reverso. Susurró su clave "te extraño", poniendo la punta de su varita en el centro del colgante. Una luz brillante salió de éste y la imagen de la muchacha comenzó a formarse, de tamaño real. Era como estar observando a dos chicas.

- ¡Es hermoso, Fred! De veras que es un invento muy bueno, ¿cuál es la clave?- pregunto tocando a su doble, riendo.

- La clave la elegís vos, lo que vos quieras- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Dejó que jugara un poco más, porque nada le gustaba más que verla feliz, libre, sin preocupaciones. Pero tenía que hacerle un par de aclaraciones. – Luna, Luna…- interrumpió sus jugueteos, sin seguir hasta que ella lo mirara con eso grandes luceros que tenía por ojos.- Esta de más aclarar que este es nuestro secreto. Nadie puede ni debe saber como funciona el colgante, mucho menos que es una forma de comunicarnos, ¿entendido?-

- ¿Por?- volvió a preguntar una vez que su "holograma" desapareció-. ¿Puedo ver el tuyo?- continuó sin prestar mucha atención. El pelirrojo le paso su colgante, y la muchacha comenzó a examinarlo con mucho detenimiento. Era hermosa cuando se encontraba en ese estado de compenetración, sin percibir el más mínimo movimiento de lo que la rodea. Ella ladeo su cabeza, haciendo que su pelo cayera por su hombro, dejando su cuello al desnudo, y al joven se le hizo agua la boca.

- Eh…- tartamudeó tratando de encontrar al menos alguna palabra en su vacía mente. Esos eran los efectos "lunática", como él solía llamarlo.- Es una forma de cuidarnos a la distancia, después de que me vaya, por lo menos por tres años vos vas a estar acá y yo en quién sabe dónde, y mientras nos aceche Voldemort, quiero mantenerte a salvo-

- Yo también quiero cuidarte- dijo brindándole una amplia sonrisa- ¿Pero puedo conservar el sol?- continuo mirándolo con suplica-. Ya sé que puedes pensar que estoy despreciando tu regalo, pero no es así. Sólo quiero conservar el tuyo porque…- la muchacha empezó a sonrojarse ante su mirada ceñuda- Pues… Es que…- Fred la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: que no podía mentir. Era la persona más sincera que había conocido en toda su vida, y esos eran los signos de que estaba intentando ocultar algo. El sonrojarse, el morderse el labio con esa intensidad, su respiración pausada y el tocarse el pelo continuamente, todo eso era el nerviosismo producto de una mentira que nunca lograría salir de sus labios.- Pareciera que lo tenías todo pensado, ¿sabes? El Sol y la Luna, vos y yo. Por eso quiero conservar el Sol: porque me hace acordar a vos-

-¿En serio?- pregunto rascándose frenéticamente la oreja. Sentía como lentamente su rostro comenzaba a tomar color, y ciertamente no era para menos. Con solo mirarla sabía que era la mujer de su vida, que era la mejor elección. No importaban sus locuras, su vestir extravagante, su arreglo desalineado. Tampoco todo el zoológico de criaturas imaginarias que traía tras ella. Lo que valía la pena era ese brillo en sus ojos, el tono soñador de su hablar, la forma en que hacía que todo, absolutamente todo en este mundo valiera la pena sólo por estar ella allí.

Si bien hacía semanas que ya sabía que él la amaba, ahora había algo más que se le sumaba: ella lo quería también. Tal vez no como novios, ni de la forma que lo hacía con Harry, pero aún así le bastaba. Y el hecho de que ella quisiera recordarlo todos los días en ese colgante le hacía latir todavía más rápido su maltrecho corazón.

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo acercándose hasta casi chocar nariz con nariz. Su expresión de enojo, casi de ofensa en su rostro, hizo que el joven gryffindor soltara una risa ahogada. Nervioso, con sus manos temblorosas, rasco su cabeza hasta despeinarse por completo su colorada cabellera-. Eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo. Siempre voy a cuidarte… Bueno… O al menos lo intentaré- concluyó en un susurro.

Fred sintió que algo se le derretía por dentro. Los huesos de pronto desaparecieron, su cuerpo era una gran gelatina. Pero no era que se moría de amor, para nada. Era solo un poco de ternura. "No te hagas falsas esperanzas, no te hagas falsas esperanzas…" repetía mentalmente. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si sólo eso necesitaba para estar contento toda la tarde. Y ya estaba, ella con esa sonrisa lograba todo. ¡Hasta había logrado que se le olvidara la otra parte del plan de ese día!

-¿Cuál es la clave?- preguntó la rubia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Volteo para verla, pensando si realmente valía la pena ir con el resto.

- Vos la pones, ya te dije- contestó mirando hacia el cielo.

- Quiero conservar la tuya- insistió tomándolo por los hombros, con suavidad. Él volteo a verla, sintió una corriente eléctrica proveniente de los dedos de la muchacha. Ella inmediatamente lo soltó. ¿Luna acaso había sentido lo mismo que él? - ¿Vos lo hiciste?-

- "Te extraño"- susurró sin poder coordinar ni una frase coherente. Ella insistía con su mirada fija, penetrante. A veces cruzaba por su cabeza el pensamiento de que si ellos terminaban juntos esa mirada continuaría causando el mismo efecto. Pero así como llegaba esa idea se iba. No podía darse el lujo de soñar, no en esta época, no con la incertidumbre que reinaba en el mundo mágico.

- Eso que aún no te fuiste...- dijo riéndose la muchacha. Esa era una de las risas que más le gustaban. Porque Luna no siempre reía de la misma forma. Y esa en particular era la más sincera que había escuchado en su vida.

- Esa es la contraseña: "te extraño"- contestó, concentrado en su reacción. Sin embargo ésta nunca llego. La ravenclaw seguía igual, mirándolo con sus ojos soñadores, con su expresión perdida. A veces se decepcionaba, otras lo dejaba pasar, pero ahora quería darle su tiempo, para que piense en lo que eso significaba.

Y así permanecieron, segundos, minutos, y si el tiempo no importara, él hubiera pasado horas. Ya que ese no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario. Ambos se observaban, se analizaban. Él estaba seguro que ella también buscaba en su rostro algún indicio, algo que la guiara en como seguir. ¿O no le importaba en absoluto? Desde luego esa era otra opción, el que no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que esas palabras escondían.

- Me gusta, usaré esa…- finalmente exclamó la chica, sin apartar la mirada de Fred- Me habías prometido unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¿recuerdas?-

- ¡Claro!- contestó levantándose mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella permanecía inmutable, casi congelada. El viento mecía sus cabellos, alborotaba su pollera. El sol se ocultaba. Sabía que todos debían estar esperando que llegaran. Pero bueno… Detalles como el del brillo de sus ojos, el movimiento de su cabello, y demás, no eran cosas que quisiera compartir con más personas.

- ¿Y dónde están?- preguntó comenzando a inquietarse por la tranquilidad del joven. Él sonrió a la nada. Que se centrara en él era una delicia. Igualmente no iba a torturarla, por lo menos no mucho.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Desde cuando mi lunita es tan impaciente?- interrumpió burlonamente. La ravenclaw se sonrojó, últimamente la mayoría de las veces que hacía algún comentario que involucrara a ella, no le resbalaban como siempre, sino que aparecía ese apetecible color en su cara. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella-. Tal vez quieres algo más fuerte…-

- N-no- bajó la vista, tartamudeando, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba rodeándola. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa, que algo esperaba que ocurriera. Preguntarse que podía ser era una perdida de tiempo, pero tal vez su hermana había abierto la boca. O Ron. Tal vez Harry había saboteado su idea.

- Entonces, ¿por qué esas ansias?- susurró en su oído, finalmente parándose justo en frente a ella- ¿Esperas a alguien?- tomó un mechón que ocultaba su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja izquierda.- Cerra los ojos- ordenó sonriendo.

La tomó de ambas manos, y comenzó a guiarla suavemente por todo el bosque prohibido hasta encontrar el claro donde se encontraban sus otros amigos. Ella poco a poco se fue soltando hasta que sus manos se relajaron, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Todos lo miraban fijamente, pero él no le daba importancia. Sólo estaba ella. De la nada se detuvo. Luna chocó con su pecho. Tanteó con la yema de los dedos el pecho del muchacho.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? ¿O ocurrió algo por lo que te detuviste?- dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos todavía. Él la volteó hacia los chicos, mientras con la otra mano contaba. Luna no entendía nada, pero confiaba en Fred.


	9. VIII Las últimas horas en Hogwarts

¡Hola a todos! Y disculpen por el largo tiempo que no tienen noticias mías. Es muy difícil encontrar el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir. Pero ahora pude escribir un capitulo corto para continuar con la historia. Espero próximamente tener otro escrito, lo tengo muy bien pensado, pero tengo la leve impresión que será muy difícil plasmarlo. Les quiero pedir que me tengan paciencia, porque no pienso dejarlo sin terminar, lento pero seguro que lo termino, este si que lo voy a terminar…

Gracia por los reviews, por todos aquellos comentarios que me dejaron, por todos aquellos que pasaron, leyeron pero que no se animaron a escribir, espero que algún día se animen. Gracias, gracias, miles de gracias…!

Ahora los dejo con el proximo capitulo, esta de más decir que deseo que les guste…

Besos!

Mahina.D

**Las últimas horas en Hogwarts**

Fred estaba tratando de empacar todo lo que necesitaba para irse. En unas pocas horas su plan se ponía en marcha. Todo lo habían diagramado con Harry el día anterior, no solo conseguían su triunfal salida de Hogwarts, sino que a su vez ayudaban con la noble tarea del niño de oro. George propuso organizar una maniobra de distracción después de Pascuas, porque qué sentido tenía alterar el tiempo de ocio.

Solo le faltaba un detalle a aquella mochila (los baúles se los llevaría Ron luego), algo que guardaba bajo la almohada. Al levantarla una sonrisa iluminó su cara, era imposible que algo tan simple le provocara ese cosquilleo en el estomago. Abrió uno de aquellos álbumes de fotos y lo ojeo lentamente. Estaba lleno de fotos de él con Luna, la mayoría de hace dos días.

¡Era hermosa! La forma en la que lo miraba, con aquel brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos. En todas las fotos aparecían juntos. Y todos sus recuerdos de aquella tarde eran con ella, cosa que no le molestaba en lo mas absoluto. Para él todo el mundo se desvanecía con sólo verla a ella, y así cada movimiento que hizo le quedo grabado en la mente. Cada segundo que pasó con ella estaba presente en él, pero una ayuda memoria no le venía mal a nadie. ¿Cómo podía tenerla cuando estaba lejos de ella? Esa función cumplían las fotos, que se movían saludando la cámara y riendo enérgicamente.

Y automáticamente pensó en un último regalo para la rubia, más que de despedida, de disculpa. Por dejarla, por no saber como decirle que esta loco por ella, por ser tan poco hombre. Pero a su vez una promesa. Porque él sabía que su destino era pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y tenía que ser mejor.

- ¿Todo listo?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo no debía darse vuelta para saber que era su hermano gemelo. Es más, le hacía el favor de dejarlo llorar tranquilo, ya que minutos antes se había despedido de Angelina.

- Ya casi…- contestó guardando su álbum- ¿Ya hablaste con Angelina, o te estas lamentando desde antes?

- Acabamos de hablar. ¿Vos con Luna?

- No pude verla en todo el día, espero encontrármela en algún pasillo.

Y sin más bajaron hacia la sala común. Una extraña melancolía se apropió de su cuerpo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, ese era un gran paso para convertirse en hombre. Ya que después del tremendo lío que iban a armar ni se les había ocurrido aparecer en la Madriguera, empezarían a vivir solos, manteniéndose con el "sudor de sus frentes".

Saludaron cortésmente a la Dama Gorda, para luego comenzar a instalar los pantanos y demás en el Pasillo de Gregory el Adulador. Si la meta era crear distracción, por Merlín que Harry había acudido con los indicados. Tardaría demasiado en deshacerse de todo lo que tenían preparado para su retirada, era obvio que esta tenia que ser la mejor broma de los Gemelos Weasley.

Pero él no funcionaría bien hasta que no pudiera hablar con Luna. Quería darle el álbum, pero más que nada deseaba una última despedida, para llenarse de ella, empaparse hasta el último centímetro de su alma, porque durante unos meses no la vería.

Recorrieron todo el castillo, pero ni señales de la joven ravenclaw. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que acabaran las clases. Debían esconderse, así le darían más tiempo a Harry. Ya resignado, Fred se dejo caer en su refugio. En las últimas semanas, meses, Luna había estado con él. ¿Por qué justo en aquel día no la encontraba?

Había estado el día que le habían prohibido jugar más al Quidditch. Mientras las chicas lo sostenían, Luna llegó para tranquilizarlo para que no hiciera nada, lastima que ni a Harry ni a George le ocurrió lo mismo. Ambos corrieron hacia Malfoy, sin siquiera molestarse en sacar las varitas, lo golpearon hasta que alguien gritó "_¡Impedimenta!_". Así Umbridge los había suspendido a los tres (porque si no lo hubieran sujetado, también habría atacado a Malfoy) y confiscado sus escobas. Por más que el pelirrojo se enojo y protestó, los dulces consuelos de la joven rubia eran mejor que todos los partidos d Quidditch (aunque en aquellos momentos no sintiera nada por ella, ¿o no?). También había reído con ellos cuando ocurrió lo de Montague, luego de enojarse por la formación de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Le escribió durante Navidad, con todo el tema de su padre, que fue un sustento importante. Y finalmente los había ayudado con los magifuegos, muchos de los cuales había sugerido ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había vivido mucho desde la aparición de Luna en su vida, e influyó positivamente en él aún antes de sentir algo por ella. ¿Era el destino? Lo más probable es que así fuera. No había otra respuesta razonable.

-¡Escucha los gritos de gloria!- dijo George a su lado. Pero él no pudo escuchar nada más que la voz de la ravenclaw llamándolo. ¡Otra vez soñando despierto! No sólo estaba prendado de ella, sino que también le había contagiado su ensoñación. Rascó su cabeza y sus ojos para dejar de hacerlo, cuando finalmente la vio. Corriendo hacia su escondite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Fred! Ya sé que es egoísta pedirte que no te vayas, pero no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar- dijo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él.

-Luna…- susurró mientras sus piernas no le respondían. "¡Es maravilloso! Si me quiere…"pensó sin poder decir más.

- Eres lo más importante que tengo después de mi padre. Y yo… Yo sólo… ¿Sabes?- dijo cuando saltó a sus brazos. El pelirrojo simplemente negó con un gesto, tratando de deshacerse del nudo de su garganta-. Bueno… Ni yo lo sé…- concluyó.

-¡Es la frase más lógica que salió de tus labios!- contestó mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Él comenzó a ayudarla al ver que la muchacha ya se había perdido de nuevo en su mundo-. Luna, tienes que irte ahora.

-¿Por?

-Porque sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Ya hablamos de que me van a expulsar, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que te quedes pegada en esto- lo tenía embobado. "¿Le repito la pregunta? Y me vuelve a contestar que no". Tomo un mechón de pelo que estaba más despeinado que el resto y lo acomodó junto a su varita.

- ¿Pero vos me entendes?- interrumpió

- No quiero interrumpirlos pero allí se acerca Umbridge- dijo George levemente rojo. Volteó para ver donde señalaba su hermano, no había tiempo. Luna lo miraba fijamente, como esperando algo, cuando de la nada comenzó a correr. Era mejor así, sin despedidas directas. Pero… No le había dado el álbum. ¡Un completo idiota! En eso se convertía cuando la tenía cerca. Bueno, tal vez se lo podría dar en el medio del espectáculo.

Una vez que el sapo rosa los encontró, corrieron, más en el medio del vestíbulo terminaron rodeándolos. Estaban todos, hasta Peeves no pensó en perdérselo. No podía dejar de preguntarse donde estaba Luna. A juzgar por la cara de su hermano, también estaba buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Lentamente, Umbridge se fue acercando al centro del círculo que se formo alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Muy bien!- grito mirándolos desde arriba. Pero igualmente había algo que había tomado toda su atención, Luna se acercaba detrás de Umbridge con los ojos soñadores bañados con un tinte triste, contemplándolo como lo hacía siempre. Algo se encendió en su interior, algo maravilloso que lo quemaba por dentro. Mirando a la profesora, supo que así debía ser. - ¿Les parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?

- La verdad que sí- contestó sin inmutarse. Todo temor había escapado de su cuerpo. Ese era otro de los efectos de Luna. Realmente eran muchos los cambios que ella había producido en él, pero en otro momento lo podría pensar con más detenimiento. Miro a su alrededor, para notar que Filch estaba feliz, y la imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo de la muchacha ravenclaw. Sabía que alguien estaba hablando, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue cuando el viejo sapo volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-Ustedes dos, van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

- ¿Sabe una cosa?- replicó mirando por encima de su hombro a una desordenada cabellera rubia- Me parece que no.- volteó a ver a su hermano, él lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia, agradecido por que sea el portavoz. Más tranquilo, y con la seguridad de que su hermano estaba pensando lo mismo, añadió: -Creo que ya somos grandes para estar encerrados en un colegio, George.

- Si, yo también tengo esa impresión- coincidió George con desparpajo, guiñándole un ojo a Angelina, quien se acercaba con lágrimas contenidas.

-Ya es hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no?- le preguntó, vagando con la mirada por todo el lugar. Ginny los miraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se encontraban llenos de agua. Junto a ella se encontraba Ron, viéndolos con orgullo y agradecimiento, aunque nunca fuera capaz de decírselos. Harry estaba a unos pasos de ellos, eso quería decir que la misión había sido cumplida. Pero la que más buscaba era a su preciosa rubia. Seguía dura, parada frente a él con su mirada soñadora. Pero era diferente a lo de siempre. Había en ellos una llama, una pasión. No sabía lo que quería decir. Sea lo que sea, él quería que jamás se fuera.

- Desde luego- le contestó George, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y fue allí donde ambos levantaron sus varitas, sin dejar reaccionar a la profesora Umbridge, gritaron juntos:

-_¡Accio escobas!_

Se oyó un fuerte estrépito lejos del vestíbulo, y varios de los espectadores debieron agacharse para no ser golpeados. Sus escobas, una de las cuales arrastraba todavía la pesada cadena y la barra de hierro, volaban a toda velocidad por los pasillos hacia ellos. Todos voltearon a ver el recorrido que hacían, hasta que terminaron paradas delante de los traviesos gemelos. Los gritos de sorpresa se mezclaron con ruido de las cadenas chocando con el piso. Sonrió al pensar lo que diría la rubia cuando luego hablaran de ello. "Un himno a la liberación", él sabía que ella diría eso.

- Hasta nunca – le dijo a la profesora Umbridge, y pasó su pierna por encima de la escoba para montarla. Mentalmente, calculó como podía acercarse a la joven ravenclaw sin ser atrapado. Miro a los estudiantes, que aún conservaban la atención y el silencio como si estuvieran en presencia del mismísimo Dumbledore.

-Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que vieron arriba, nos encontrará en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon- dijo en voz alta tomando vuelo. Lentamente se acercó a la rubia muchacha, sin importarle que sus talones rozaran las cabezas de alumnos y profesora, y tomándola por la cintura la alzó hasta que quedara a la altura de su rostro-. Esto es para ti- susurró sacando el álbum de fotos destinado para ella-. Es como un regalo de despedida… Mejor dicho, un hasta luego. Trataré de escribirte lo más seguido que pueda-. De repente, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la depositó en el suelo. Se acerco a su oído, provocándole un ligero temblor a la muchacha, para susurrarle suavemente:-Te extrañaré, y te aseguro que vos también sos muy importante para mí-. "Lo más importante" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. No era el momento para que ella lo sepa. Se alejó rápidamente antes de que Umbridge pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja- añadió George, haciendo tiempo para que volviera a posarse al lado de él, mientras señalaba a la profesora Umbridge.

- ¡DETÉNGANLOS!- chilló la señora, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos estaban parados en la posición original en el medio del círculo de chicos, sobre sus escobas. Los muchachos de la Brigada Inquisitorial comenzaron a cercarlos, pero ambos dieron una patada al suelo e instantáneamente se elevaron más de cuatro metros. Fred se detuvo para tener un último vistazo de todos, "¿Para qué mierda me engaño? Quiero tener un último vistazo de ella…" Pero en eso clavó los ojos en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde se encontraba flotando el poltergeist, que estaba como ellos encima de la multitud.

-Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

Y Peeves se quito el sombrero de cascabeles, e hizo una pronunciada y ostentosa reverencia. Los gemelos comenzaron a dar la vuelta por el vestíbulo mientras los estudiantes aplaudían enardecidos la última proeza en el colegio del dúo Weasley. Luna era la que más fuerte lo hacía, mientras que Angelina lo único que hacía era llorar a moco tendido. Igualmente Fred y George eran ajenos a esto, ya que se alejaban volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una esplendida puesta de sol.


	10. IX Peligro inminente I

Peligro inminente (Parte I)

Hacía semanas que se habían instalado en el piso de arriba de la tienda. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando, no era lo mismo que Hogwarts. ¡Ni hablar! La comida con su hermano era horrible, sin comparación con ninguna que haya probado. Definitivamente ambos iban a adelgazar mucho antes de volver a ver a Luna. En cuanto al resto, no tenía tantas alegrías, pero no podía quejarse.

La noticia de su partida corrió rápidamente, más de lo que deseaban. Su madre en persona, pocas horas después de su llegada al callejón de Diagon, irrumpió en su nueva morada. No habían terminado de acomodarse que sonó estrepitosamente la puerta.

- ¡DIGANME EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO!- grito antes de entrar a la habitación.

Ambos se miraron con cara de terror. Sabían que fuera cual fuese su repuesta, Molly no la iba a considerar como valida, mucho menos como razonable. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que lo asombraban, la extraña conexión que tenía con su hermano. Sus mentes estaban entrelazadas en la misma línea de pensamiento. ¡Impresionante!

Rasco su cabeza casi sin pensar. No había mucho que decir a su defensa. Todos sabían que la profesora Umbridge era un ser detestable, pero ello no les daba una razón para salir volando de Hogwarts. Hurgó en su mente con más intensidad, pero toda idea había sido reemplazada por imágenes de Luna. "¡Maldición! Este momento no es el mejor para pensar en ella".

El tono en la cara de su madre ya estaba llegando al morado. Fred pensó que iba a explotar, y probablemente lo haría si no fuera porque sorpresivamente tomo aire. La robusta mujer se froto los hombros, como descargando energías. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, pasando por los gemelos pero sin detenerse demasiado en ellos.

- Supongo que volverán a casa. No pueden quedarse acá- dijo ya más tranquila, sin siquiera mirarlos.

- No es por contradecirte madre, pero este será nuestro nuevo hogar- contestó George ante la mudez de su hermano. Fred lo miró agradecido, pero al voltear para ver a su madre, supo que no había sido tan buena respuesta para ella. Molly comenzó a gritar y a revolear los brazos como si estuviera loca.

- ¡Espera, mamá!- interrumpió los gritos, parándose delante de ella-. Ya somos mayores, ¿no? ¡Deja de tratarnos como niños!-

- ¿Y qué esperan que haga si ustedes se portan como tales? ¿O salir volando por la puerta del colegio es de mayores?- gritó más alterada su madre de lo que jamás la había visto.

La discusión continuo unos largos minutos más, concluyendo con un portazo de Molly, quien hasta el momento no les había dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, su padre era mucho más razonable, por no decir comprensivo. Estaba maravillado con el trabajo que hicieron su hermano y él, y no se cansaba de escuchar la historia de cómo abandonaron Hogwarts dejando a Umbridge mirándolos tontamente. ¿Por qué su madre no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Acaso no tenía bastante con el idiota de Percy? ¡Ya se le iba a pasar! No tenía otra opción, el estar enojada con ellos era más que bobo. Aparte no era exactamente lo que ocupaba su mente durante el día.

Día y noche, un ángel rubio invadía sus pensamientos. Sabía que lo correcto era seguir la meta, dedicarse cien por ciento al negocio, pero era imposible. Ese mismo día se encontró recorriendo las calles solamente para conseguir una copia del Quisquilloso. No era que él creyera en lo que decía, para nada, pero simplemente el tenerlo entre sus manos lo acercaba a ella.

También había gastado sus primeras ganancias en una lechuza, para poder comunicarse con ella, aunque su hermano tuviera otro destinatario. Todos los días le escribía, y solo de vez en cuando recibía una respuesta.

Claramente estaba inmerso en una rutina, una que no le agradaba del todo, pero que toleraba en silencio. Ella lo había dejado en claro, se iba a quedar a terminar sus estudios. ¿Cuántos años le quedaban? ¿Dos o tres? "¡Maldición! Tres largos años…". Rascó su cabeza, ojeando casi sin detenimiento el Quisquilloso.

La campana de la puerta sonó ruidosamente entre tanto silencio, haciendo que levantase la vista. Su hermano entró rápidamente, casi con los ojos desorbitados. Respiraba frenéticamente, mirando en todas las direcciones, como si buscara a algo o alguien. Finalmente clavo sus ojos en los suyos, y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro. Era tan nueva, tan triste. Por un momento pensó en no preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría, pero no podía verlo así.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Forge?- preguntó.

- Vengo de casa, de la Madriguera- contestó saliendo de su letargo- ¡Harry! ¡El Ministerio de Magia!-

- George… ¡George! Si no ordenas tus ideas es imposible que pueda entenderte- lo interrumpió comenzando a preocuparse. Las caras de ambos eran un espejo, no solo por su parecido evidente, sino por la expresión de extrañeza que llevaban. Fred alborotó su cabello tratando de calmarse, pero en los tiempos que corrían, no era bueno ver a nadie preocupado, mucho menos después de visitar la casa de sus padres.

- Harry fue a encontrarse con Voldemort al Ministerio, la Orden fue a rescatarlo- continúo finalmente George luego de una larga pausa. Solo podía pensar en lo idiota que había sido su amigo cuando su hermano decidió seguir hablando-. Cinco chicos más lo acompañaban, entre ellos Ron y Ginny-

Fue allí donde su mente empezó a dar vueltas. Miles de cosas invadieron su cabeza, pero entre Merlín y él, solamente rogaba que Luna se mantuviera al margen. Si Harry había sido tan inconciente de llevarla con él iba a lamentarlo, y no era que la rubia no tuviera las agallas ni la habilidad como para enfrentar a los mortifagos, pero si algo le ocurría evidentemente lo mataría. Sus hermanos casi ni le preocupaban, sabía que ellos no serían un blanco fácil, pero no ocurría lo mismo con la ravenclaw.

Los labios de su hermano seguían moviéndose, pero el pelirrojo estaba ensordecido, nada salía de la boca de su gemelo. Quería salir corriendo, realmente ya no sabía como hacía para permanecer así, completamente quieto. Pero sinceramente nada venía a su mente, ni el más mínimo indicio de que debía hacer.

- ¡Vamos!- escuchó que él mismo decía. De la nada sus piernas reaccionaron y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta del local. Una mano lo tomó del hombro frenando su impulso.

- ¿A dónde querés que vayamos? Mamá nos prohibió ir al Ministerio, es más, si vamos lo más probable es que ya todos se hayan ido- contestó George.

- ¿Entonces qué más propones? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar!-

- Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a esperarlos a Hogwarts…- contestó no del todo convencido, pero fue más que suficiente para que Fred tomara su escoba y saliera volando del Callejón de Diagon.

Horas de vuelo era lo que lo esperaba, pero era algo a lo que estaba decidido a afrontar. No solo era su familia, era Luna. Se sentía un poco mal por Hermione y Harry, pero ellos ya estaban metidos en todo esto, él por ser el "niño que vivió" y ella por ser "sangre sucia", prácticamente estaban condenados ambos. Pero no la rubia, ella tranquilamente podía mantenerse neutral en todo esto de la guerra. Obviamente que tendría que olvidarse de su padre, con todo eso de la entrevista…

"¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Ella nunca se mantendría al margen… Porque era una idealista y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella" pensó tomando una curva pronunciada, mientras que el viento azotaba su rostro.

Tardaron horas en llegar a Hogwarts, pero evidentemente muchas menos de las que se tardaron los chicos desde el ministerio. Al entrar al castillo, era evidente que el rumor había sido sembrando hasta el último calabozo. Todo el revuelo llevaba directo a la enfermería.

Fred no podía siquiera pensar, no le importaba la gente alrededor. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarla? No eran nada. ¡Eran menos que nada! ¿Qué derecho tenía de reprocharle nada?


	11. X Peligro inminente II

Hola, disculpen nuevamente por el retraso, pero no estaba para nada inspirada, de los últimos dos capítulos tuve cientos de borradores, hasta que finalmente tome estos dos, aunque no terminan de agradarme, son los mejores.

Les agradezco por todos los comentarios! Ahora los dejo con el capitulo…

Besos

Mahina.D

**Peligro inminente (parte II)**

Llegó casi sin aire a la enfermería, secundado por su hermano. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, mostrando en el interior un conjunto de personas, charlando tranquilamente como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido. Sus ojos barrieron toda la habitación, detectando algún que otro conocido, entre ellos se encontraba el director Dumbledore, sus padres, Poppy, McGonagall y Flitwick. En el fondo había seis camas ocupadas, en una de las cuales se encontraba Luna. Al acercarse a ella pudo notar lo herida que estaba, mas en medio del camino Molly se atravesó interrumpiendo su paso.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? Creo haberle dicho a George que cualquier novedad se la comunicábamos- dijo con voz tranquila. Fred se encontraba ansioso por ir a ver a la joven ravenclaw. No tenía la menor intención de darle explicaciones a su madre, por más enojada que ella pudiera ponerse.

- Sabíamos que al solucionar los problemas volverían a Hogwarts, solo queremos saber como se encuentran los chicos, nada más- contestó George. Él volteó agradecido hacia su hermano, no se creía capas de ser cordial en estos momentos. "Mi madre jamás entendería lo que me pasa" pensó una vez que le dejaron el paso libre para poder charlar con los chicos. Tristemente, y no es que no se alegrara por el resto del equipo, Luna parecía ser la que más grave se encontraba, el resto más que unos cuantos rasguños, algún que otro hematoma y un par de huesos rotos, no tenían nada por que preocuparse.

Lentamente se abrió paso hacia su cama, la muchacha, como si hubiera percibido su presencia, despertó y clavó su mirada cristalina en él. Su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones, más una sonrisa coronaba sus labios. El pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, el verla completamente herida, pero aún así feliz lo llenaba de tranquilidad por un lado, y de un enojo terrible. Su ira iba dirigida a una sola persona: Harry Potter. Por más que sabía que el muchacho jamás hubiera puesto en peligro a todos sus amigos, también estaba el hecho de que si no se hubiera encaprichado en ir al ministerio esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Y lo que era peor aún, Luna no se encontraría en ese estado lamentable.

- Hola- susurró Luna, tratando de incorporarse en la cama. Gestos de dolor se apoderaron de su rostro, sin embargo logró sentarse. La sabana que la cubría se deslizo por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su torso completamente vendado. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de las vendas que la cubrían casi por completo, por su mente corrían diversas ideas de cómo fue que la muchacha había resultado tan maltrecha. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ella, inconscientemente -. Son solo un par de cortes y huesos rotos. La señora Pomfrey dice que mañana a más tardar podré volver a mis clases-.

- Luna, no puedo entender cómo fuiste tan idiota de mandarte a una misión suicida con el "elegido"- su voz sonaba más dolida que otra cosa. Levanto la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Ella parecía nerviosa, como una niña a la cual su padre retaba. ¡Su padre! ¿Por qué su padre no se encontraba ahí? Era él y no Fred quien tendría que estar diciéndole todo esto. Evidentemente la rubia pensaba lo mismo.

- ¡No eres mi padre como para estar tratándome de este modo!- grito de inmediato.

- ¡Pues no lo veo aquí para hacerlo!- contestó antes que pudiera pensar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo. No quería retarla, quería cuidarla, abrazarla, contenerla. Es que en esos momentos se encontraba tan enojado por lo que podría haberle pasado, pues esos vendajes eran un precio bajo que pagar por un encuentro con los mortifagos. ¡Podría estar muerta! Ella ni siquiera reparaba en ello. El estúpido de Harry los había llevado a algo que les aseguraba la muerte, y todos ellos lo habían seguido gustosos-. No creo que le interesen las locuras que haces…-

De la nada, los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Fred retrocedió unos pasos al notarlo, sin saber que hacer, profundamente preocupado. En ese instante, todos los que se encontraban en la sala voltearon a verlos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el llanto de la niña se hizo incontenible. Él corrió a tomarle la mano, sin saber como hacer para calmarla.

- Mi padre no esta conmigo porque se encuentra en un viaje muy importante, no porque no le importe- finalmente contestó la muchacha, quitando su mano-. Ahora, si eso el lo único que viniste a decirme, agradecería que te retires-.

Fred se quedo mudo ante la frialdad con la que lo trataba. No podía creer lo bestia que él había sido. Callado, con la vista fija en ella, no pudo más que enojarse en parte con él mismo, y en parte con el pelinegro que lo miraba desde otra de las camas. Saliendo de su letargo, caminó lentamente hacia la salida. ¡Realmente la había cagado! Nada de lo que en el futuro podía hacer cambiaría el hecho de que no la apoyo en este momento, en el cual se encontraba sola y herida. "Ahora debe odiarme" pensó al llegar a la puerta. Miró su mano, la que momentos antes había sido rechazada por la blonda muchacha, y negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que estaba más que justificada al hacerlo.

Una vez fuera, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos pensando en lo idiota que había sido, cuando una voz hizo que se volteara.

- ¡No tienes derecho a tratarla así!- dijo un joven al otro lado del pasillo. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo, era nada menos que Harry, una de las personas con las cuales no quería cruzarse. Nuevamente continuó con su camino, lo último que le faltaba era que Luna le reprochara darle una paliza a su preciado "elegido". Igualmente el destino estaba empeñado en sacarlo de sus casillas -. Sos un infeliz, Fred. ¡Con lo sola que se encuentra Luna, vienes a recordarle que su padre no se encuentra en este momento para consolarla!-

¡Eso si era más de lo que podía tolerar! ¿El idiota culpable del estado actual de Luna, venía a decirle a él que era un infeliz? ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? Sin tener el control de su cuerpo, volteó y con paso veloz se acercó a Harry. Ante la vista de todos, golpeo con todas su fuerzas al muchacho, por toda la impotencia que tenía, por el enojo que lo poseía. Una vez propinado el primer golpe, perdió el control de sí mismo, saltó encima del "elegido" e inmediatamente abofeteó una y otra vez. La gente comenzó a rodearlos. Su entorno se desdibujaba cuanto más descargaba su ira, ya nada importaba.

El "niño que vivió" era el responsable de todo. Él le había pedido a Luna que lo acompañara a esa locura de misión, por él estaba comenzando esta guerra, él fue el responsable de cada una de las heridas que ahora cubrían a la muchacha… ¡Y tenía la desfachatez de reprocharle por preocuparse!

- ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!- preguntó George tratando de separarlos. Él finalmente recobró la razón, era imposible que estuviera haciendo esto. Se incorporó lentamente y miró hacía su victima. La cara del joven estaba cubierta de su propia sangre, con algunas cortaduras de la batalla del ministerio que había vuelto a abrirse. La culpa comenzó a invadirlo. Ninguna disculpa iba a servir en esos momentos, ni para con Harry, ni para con Luna. "¡Te felicito! En verdad sos más que inteligente…"se dijo mentalmente.

- Disculpen… Yo… Disculpen…- logró articular sin mucha coherencia. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, corrió por los pasillos hacia el exterior del castillo. Quería estar completamente solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, para poder pensar finalmente que rayos le había ocurrido.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolió ver en ese estado a Luna, llena de heridas, toda vendada, completamente sola… No había sido un ataque de ira, sino una forma de descargar su propio dolor. Rascó su cabello, despeinándose, despejando en blanco su mente. Nadie nunca le había dicho que el amor dolía, nunca le habían dicho que su corazón iba a estar tan maltrecho.

De repente se detuvo, hizo un paneo del lugar para notar que era el mismo lugar donde todas las tardes se juntaba con su soñadora amiga para charlar. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esas charlas! No era solo el hecho de que la amaba, sino que también se preocupaba por ella como una amiga, como una hermana menor. Era su todo, se reunía en ese pequeño ser todo lo que a él le importaba. Por eso le causó tanto dolor el verla lastimada, le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle, porque… ¡Porque la necesitaba!

Se quedó mirando hacia la nada, realmente era increíble la paz que transmitía ese paisaje. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, en el castillo las luces estaban encendiéndose. Era hora de volver a entrar para buscar en su familia, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de disculparse… Sobre todo con Luna.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, nadie se encontraba en los pasillos, al final del trayecto se paró en frente de la puerta de la enfermería. Las dudas invadieron su mente: ¿lo perdonaría?

- Fred…- dijo suavemente una voz a sus espaldas. El joven Weasley no necesitaba ver para saber quien era, es más, le deba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos. Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, dándole un suave apretón-. Fred, mírame-

¡Era imposible para él negarle nada! Al voltearse y mirar esos enormes ojos azules, inmediatamente se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo ese día, salvo el salir corriendo a verla, de hecho, lo haría mil veces más. Ella cerró la distancia que los separaba para acariciar con suma suavidad su mejilla. Él tomó la mano que se encontraba en su hombro y la apoyó en su pecho.

- Luna… No se cómo hacer para pedirte disculpas- dijo cuando tuvo control de su propio cuerpo-. Fui un animal… ¡Una bestia!- negó con resignación con la cabeza.

- Fred, no hace…- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

- No, Luna. Lo que te dije es injustificable- interrumpió alejándose unos pasos-. Lo que pasó es que yo estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Si algo grave llegaba a pasarte, yo me moría- por la mente cruzaron imágenes de lo ocurrido durante la tarde: cuando vio su rostro lleno de hematomas, cuando noto su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes…- ¿Por qué no estás en cama?-

- Quería disculparme por como te trate…- dijo la muchacha. La miró fijamente, le hacía acodar a los pequeños cuando esperaban los retos de sus padres. Una ternura inmensurable lo invadió. ¡Ella no era la que tenía que pedir disculpas! Es más, ella tampoco tenía que aceptar sus disculpas, porque había sido una basura…

- No tenías porque hacerlo, tendrías que estar haciendo reposo. Es más, yo venía a pedirte disculpas a vos, pero no me atrevía a entrar por miedo a que no me perdonaras- dijo tomando sus manos-. ¡Vamos! Volvamos a la enfermería, y allí terminamos de hablar-

Luna acepto la su mano, y sin discutir lo acompaño a la enfermería. Ella lo miraba fijamente, él sentía sus ojos. Pero trataba de mantener el silencio que reinaba mientras que ella se acostaba en la cama, sin soltar ni por un segundo su mano. Él la cubrió con las mantas ante la atenta mirada de la niña.

- ¿Te permitirán quedarte a acompañarme esta noche?- preguntó.

- Después de lo que he hecho, no lo creo, Loon- contestó el pelirrojo bajando la vista, esperando en lo más prefundo de su ser que no le preguntara que hizo. Ella lo miró, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, frunciendo su ceño-. ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

- Loon- contestó ante la mirada de la blonda muchacha.

- Loon… Me gusta- dijo finalmente sonriendo-. ¿Por qué no te dejaran quedarte? Oí que a tus padres se les ha asignado una habitación para ellos, dado que tus dos hermanos son menores-

- No creo que me dejen quedarme ya que golpee a Harry al salir de la enfermería- contestó bajando la vista, concentrándose en sus zapatos. Ella lo miro fijo durante unos minutos, hasta que de la nada una risa estruendorosa salió de su rubia compañera.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabía!- afirmó la rubia, después de recuperar el aliento-. Pero no creo que esa sea razón suficiente para que no te permitan quedarte cuidándome, si ese es mi pedido-

- ¿No te molesta que le haya pegado a Harry?- pregunto rascando su nuca. Nunca se había sentido más incomodo en toda su vida. Definitivamente Luna era uno de los personajes más extraños que jamás había conocido, igualmente era una de las personas con más grande corazón que él conocía.

- No. De hecho, luego que George me contó lo ocurrido, salí a buscarte-

-Siendo así, me quedaré a tu lado, por lo menos hasta que te duermas- dijo muy bajito, de forma que sólo ella podía escucharlo. Dicho esto, arrimó su silla y tomando su mano, espero a que la chica cerrara sus saltones ojos.

Al escuchar los primeros suspiros, se preguntó cómo era que ella había terminado tan mal herida, mientras que el resto solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños. Inmediatamente como este pensamiento apareció, noto que con tanto escándalo, no le había preguntado ni a ella ni a nadie cómo había terminado así ni quién era el responsable.

Frente a la joven durmiendo, prometió que mañana pasaría todo el día con ella, escuchando toda la historia de la batalla del ministerio, y tomando un último vistazo a la chica, se quedó dormido incómodamente en ese sillón de la enfermería, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aún tomado de la mano de la chica de sus sueños.


	12. XI Confesando la verdad

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, simplemente porque sufrí un bloqueo de autor... Tengo muchas ideas de como continuar este fic, pero muy pocas formas de plasmarlo de la manera deseada... **

**Espero que este capitulo este a la altura de las expectativas...**

**Saludos!**

**Confesando la verdad**

Al amanecer, el sol comenzó a molestar en sus ojos. ¡Otra vez se había olvidado de correr las cortinas! Sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, mas allá de lo que se pudieran imaginar. Se enderezó, notando que había dormido en una silla. Lentamente, estiró cada uno de sus músculos en su propio asiento y abrió los ojos.

En frente suyo se encontraban unos enormes ojos mirándolo fijamente. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír. La joven respondió con un suave "buen día", con una sonrisa enorme. Fred se acercó con rapidez a ella, y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

- ¡Buen día, Loon!- contestó casi en un susurro, para que solamente ella pudiera escucharlo-. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Hoy me siento muy bien, gracias Fred- dijo incorporándose en la cama. Casi instintivamente, la rubia estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, para luego plegarse hasta quedar en posición fetal, con los ojos clavados en él. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas, mirándolo de costado. Sus rubios cabellos caían hasta enredarse entre los dedos de sus pies. Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro, mientras que acariciaba sus propias piernas como si tratara de curar las heridas con ternura.

El joven Gryffindor se encontró a si mismo embelesado con el ritual de la muchacha, uno que podía llevarlo hasta la locura. Sabía que era imposible evitarlo, es más, no creía que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuan atraído por ella estaba, por lo que no trato de disimularlo.

Entre ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero lejos de sentirse incómodos, se miraban, se analizaban, hasta para algunos, se comían con los ojos. Pero ninguno se animó a pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella se acercó aún en la misma pose aniñada, y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del joven que se encontraba en frente.

- Tus cabellos son muy lindos, me hacen acordar a los últimos rayos de sol en el atardecer- comentó Luna cómo si fuera una observación normal. Nadie le había dicho nada más extraño, ni nada más halagador que eso. Y podía sentir que ese toque era el más especial que había recibido en toda su vida. ¡Era lo que más se asemejaba a la descripción de mágico! Podía sentir como el sueño comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

- Me alegra que te guste- casi susurró, viendo la opción de dormir sobre el regazo de la Ravenclaw. La niña empezó a peinarlo con sus finos dedos.

- Yo no dije que me gustara, sino que son lindos-

- ¡Sé que te gustan! Es imposible que algo mió no te guste. ¡Soy perfecto!- de la nada la rubia lanzó una carcajada y las caricias se detuvieron. Fred levantó la mirada, contagiándole con rapidez la risa, la cual era la más sincera que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Claro que no! Seguramente no sabes ni dos cosas sobre mí… Aparte eres tan creído- contestó ella, cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aire. La muchacha corrió su cabello atrás de su oreja, y levantó la mirada. ¡No podía creer que fuera tan bella! Tan solo con ese gesto podía tener a sus pies a quién quisiera, pero todo el mundo era ciego.

- Yo sé que tu color favorito es el azul, pero no te dejan de agradar el resto-. Dijo ante la mirada atónita de la blonda muchacha-. Que tu canción favorita es "As the World falls down", porque tu madre te la cantaba de pequeña.

- Eso no prueba nada, solo dos cosas que se encuentran a la vista de todos, solo si quieren verlo- contestó bajando la mirada, con un leve rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

- Puede ser, pero eso no es lo único que sé de ti… Sé que no te gusta pasar todo el día encerrada en el castillo, que todos los amaneceres sales a saludar al sol, y que eres una amante de la naturaleza. Que evitas la violencia a toda costa, y que cuando recurres a ella, te sientes culpable por ello- Fred se escuchaba sin reconocerse. Su voz sonaba ajena a sus oídos, pero una vez librada la traba, nada podía detener la catarata verbal- Sé que puedo decir millones de cosas sobre ti, pero que tu no creerías ninguna, pero sobre todo sé que por todo ello es que te quiero-

- Fred….- susurró la joven Ravenclaw, atónita. Él sabia que nada había pasado inadvertido por la chica de apariencia soñadora, por lo que no iba a empeñarse en negarlo. "Es hora de que te hagas cargo" una voz en su cabeza le dijo "ya no eres un niño"-. No sé si es el mejor momento para hablar de esto-

- ¡De hecho, no sé cuando va a ser el momento!- contestó frustrado-. ¿Sabes Luna? Estoy cansado de aparentar, me atraes, tal vez más de lo que vos pensás. Y ya ni siquiera me importa la diferencia de edad, tampoco me interesa que vos continúes en Hogwarts, ni siquiera que estemos en el medio de una guerra- la tomó del rostro-. ¡Sólo me importas tú, y las pequeñas cosas que te hacen especial!- Los nervios estaban invadiéndolo, sabía que se "había tirado a una pileta vacía". Sin embargo era muy tarde.

- Fred… Yo entiendo todo lo que me decís, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirte lo mismo…- dijo bajando la mirada-. Creo que es obvio que me atraes, y que te quiero, pero por ahora te necesito como amigo…-

Se quedó mirándola. No era un sí rotundo, pero era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Era evidente que tenía que ir más lento de lo que iba, que de por sí ya era muy lento. Pero había algo que sabía que contribuía con esa respuesta, la guerra, Lord Voldemort. Ella levantó la vista con un gesto de preocupación. Era cierto que él no estaba sumamente feliz, pero no iba a hacerla sentir mal. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tratando de invitarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Entiendo, pero no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente- susurró en el oído adornado por aretes de rábano. La sintió temblar casi imperceptiblemente, y sonrió para sí mismo-. Aparte, aún me queda una esperanza, no obtuve un "no" por respuesta- continuó antes de apartarse de su lado.

Se retiró de la enfermería, dejando a Luna sola, con sus propios pensamientos. En la puerta se encontraba su hermano gemelo, mirándolo fijamente, con un signo de pregunta grabado en la cara. Se acercó a él sin siquiera mediar palabra. Era mejor tratar esos "asuntos" lejos de allí, donde ningún oído chismoso pudiera escucharlos. Sabía que George lo entendería, sin necesidad de planteárselo, por lo que ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor.

Por más que la tranquilidad reinara en el exterior, dentro de Fred todo era un caos. Por un lado se encontraba feliz, casi liberado de una carga enorme. Había expuesto todo frente a ella, ya no tendría nada que ocultar. No más miradas a escondidas, no más besos robados. A partir de ahora todo lo que obtendría sería real, sin ese gusto a engaño con el cual siempre venía cargado.

Por el otro, se sentía miserable que ella no lo aceptara sin tapujos. No era que esperara que se lanzara a sus brazos, pero en el fondo tenía una leve esperanza de que al confesarle sus sentimientos, ella le daría al menos la oportunidad de intentar entablar algo más que una simple amistad.

-Fred, ya llegamos- suavemente, George lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él levantó la vista hasta encontrarse frente a frente con su hermano. Luego, ambos miraron en el interior del comedor. ¡Se sentía tan poco natural volver a sentarse en esos bancos! Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ambos pelirrojos acordaron un nuevo lugar para charla y al mismo tiempo, tomar su desayuno. ¡Las cocinas de Hogwarts!

Una vez que se encontraron allí, ya sentados y con un gran plato repleto de comida frente a cada uno, George hizo un gesto para que él comenzara a contar que había sucedido desde que lo dejó la noche anterior.

Fred bajó la vista. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? Siendo completamente sincero con él mismo, sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta: sí, más de lo que había imaginado. Él quería contarle a su hermano, pero a su vez, había cosas que quería que fueran un secreto de él y de Luna. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de no contarle algo a su hermano, y se sentía tan mal.

Igual tenía su coartada, su gemelo, su mejor amigo, no le había contado nada de lo suyo con Angelina hasta que él lo había descubierto, y aún así dudaba mucho que le hubiera dicho completamente todo.

- ¡Finalmente, mi querido hermano, me tiré a la pileta!- casi río al verlo a su hermano sonriéndole esperanzadoramente-. Pero no estaba tan llena como yo esperaba-.

- ¿Es decir que te rebotó? ¿Loony?- gritó sorprendido mientras masticaba un trozo de pudín. Fred frunció el cejo al escucharlo, pero hizo oídos sordos a su pequeña broma.

- No exactamente- contestó ante la atónita mirada de su hermano-. Ella… Ella trató de dejar la conversación para otro momento…-

- Supongo que no le hiciste caso…- exclamó una vez que terminó de comer-. ¿O sí?-.

- ¿Tan poco me conoces hermano?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido ante el comentario-. Obviamente no… Sin embargo, acordamos que en este momento todo debe permanecer como está, por lo menos hasta que Voldemort sea derrotado, hasta entonces seguiremos siendo amigos-

Su hermano lo observaba mientras terminaba su relato, aunque no se mostraba completamente convencido. Mucho de lo que realmente había sucedido no había sido contado, pero la historia no era completamente falsa. Si bien ella se había negado a comenzar una relación con él, había aceptado abiertamente que él no se diera por vencido. Quizá, antes que la guerra haya terminado podría ganarse a la blonda muchacha.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que invadían sus mentes, ninguno dijo nada. Nuevamente en silencio se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, esperando allí encontrar al resto de su familia. Los jóvenes que transitaban por los pasillos volteaban para verlos, como si fueran celebridades, sobre todo los más pequeños. Fred simplemente continuaba caminando, riendo internamente. "Es ridículo que tan sólo por unas semanas ya seamos leyendas" pensó.

- ¡Weasley!- se oyó un grito que atravesó los pasillos del tercer piso. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall, quien caminaba con paso seguro hacia ellos-. Necesito verlos en la enfermería-.

Sin más, continuó su camino, dejando a los gemelos detrás, quienes la seguían. El silencio era una constante a su paso. Ya se había esparcido por el castillo los rumores sobre el por qué de la presencia de la familia allí.

Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, Fred dejó de prestar atención. Luna se encontraba allí, mirándolo con sus ojos azules. El resto de la familia observaba atentamente a la profesora, quien sólo habló por unos minutos para retirarse tranquilamente. Una vez que la bruja abandonó la habitación, el pelirrojo se acercó velozmente a la muchacha Ravenclaw, se arrodilló junto a ella y tomo cariñosamente su mano.

- Creo que tienes que irte- dijo con su voz de ensueño, sonriendo tímidamente hacia el muchacho. Él la miro con sus ojos marrones sin comprender quien le había dado aquella impresión -. Minerva recién acaba de decirlo- ella añadió aún antes que pudiera preguntárselo.

- ¡Pues si ella lo manda, no me quedará más opción! Pero si tú deseas que me quede, tal vez podríamos arreglar con la profesora una "horas extras"- contestó sonriendo. De la nada, la joven lanzó una carcajada.

Él sonrió aliviado. Aún cuando nada entre ellos ocurriera, podía confiar en que su amistad prosperaría. Siempre y cuando ella siguiera tratándolo normalmente y él pudiera seguir robándole sonrisas, las cosas irían bien.


	13. XII Larga espera

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribirles! Espero no haberlos espantado con la tardanza. **

**Perdón por la espera. Quería plantear el punto de vista de Luna, pero naturalmente no se me complicaba. La costumbre de resguardarme bajo el nombre de Fred, me quita credibilidad al hablar por nuestra soñadora heroína.**

**Agradezco a todos los que comentaron los anteriores capítulos! Me motivan mucho a seguir… Y a mejorarme capítulo tras capítulo. **

**Ahora espero que disfruten la historia!**

**Saludos**

**Larga espera**

Luna no podía evitarlo, quería que terminara el año escolar lo más pronto posible. Si bien ella era la menos indicada para quejarse, su cuarto año no estaba concluyendo tan bien como esperaba.

Sirius Black había muerto. Durante las largas noches en la enfermería, la rubia constantemente pensaba que le hubiera gustado poder conocerlo, pero el destino no siempre nos da el gusto. Los miembros del ED decían que era un hombre excepcional, lástima que pocos lo supieran, y así debía quedar. No era tiempo de ir redimiendo personas, por más importantes que estas fueran. Sin embargo, la misma batalla había sido muy beneficiosa para el mundo mágico: el regreso de Lord Voldemort se había demostrado.

Pero eso traía otra inquietud a la inquieta mente de la joven ravenclaw: la guerra estaba cerca. Este era un hecho que con frrcuencia la aterraba. Una era de oscuridad, violencia y dolor se cernía sobre ellos, y en estos momentos era completamente inevitable. Rara vez florecía el amor en épocas como esta.

Inconscientemente, se levantó de la cama para acercarse hacia el ventanal ubicado en su cuarto, mientras mordía su labio inferior suavemente. Nuevos sentimientos nacían en su interior. Sentimientos tan profundos, tan potentes y desconocidos que la asustaban más que la inminente lucha. Muchas veces se encontró a si misma reflexionando sobre ellos, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: lo que ella sentía era amor.

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana vagaron por su mente haciendo que tambaleara al caminar. Nunca en su vida había dudado tanto al actuar, pero a su vez, nunca antes había estado tan segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Pocas personas sabían lo que el destino deparaba para ellos, pero Luna se encontraba completamente convencida de que en el de ella no había nada bueno, o por lo menos con lo que respecta a esta maldita guerra.

Fred… ¿En donde se encontraría el bromista pelirrojo? Ella lo extrañaba, más que a nada en esta vida. Pero, ¿Cómo decirle a uno de los brujos mas codiciados de Hogwarts que la Lunática estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo comenzar una relación cuando todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando? Ella se veía como el ser más egoísta del planeta al encontrarse pensando en el amor, por lo que no podía permitirse sentir libremente.

"Seguir pensando en ello no te va a conducir a ningún lado: lo hecho, hecho esta" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, para comenzar su día, pues no podía volver a la cama. Tomó un baño, dejando que el agua lavara su mente de todo remordimiento.

Pero el día pasó con su mente ocupada en cierto pelirrojo. Nada podía sacarla de allí, aunque pocos notaban la diferencia, ya que su ensoñación era legendaria en el castillo. Siguió dando pequeños saltos mientras se trasladaba por los pasillos, colgando carteles con la lista de sus objetos perdidos. No importaba la situación, los chicos del castillo seguían robando sus cosas.

Cuando estaba clavando una de las listas en un tablero de anuncios que había en la pared, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Tardó unos minutos en voltearse para ver quien era, quería darle tiempo a quien fuese para que se escapara, no estaba de humor para tolerar burlas o momentos incómodos.

-¡Hola!- saludó con apatía al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza y se apartaba del tablero sorprendida al encontrarse frente a frente con Harry Potter. Habían pasado varios días desde que lo vio por última vez. Y lamentablemente el joven no se encontraba mucho mejor, de hecho, se veía triste.

-¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?-le preguntó Harry, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Es que he perdido casi todos mis objetos personales- contestó ella con serenidad, reprimiendo los reproches-. La gente me los saca y los esconde, ¿sabes? Pero como ésta es la última noche, necesito recuperarlos; por eso he colgado estos letreros-.

No dándole mayor importancia al asunto, señaló el tablero, en el que recientemente había colgado un pergamino con una lista de los libros y la ropa que le faltaban. Al final de estas, pedía simplemente que se lo devolvieran.

La expresión de Harry cambió drásticamente, y para Luna era evidente que sentía lástima por ella. A pesar de todo, la rubia se alegraba del cambio. Al menos, por unos minutos, había sacado la ira y el dolor de la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué esconde la gente tus cosas?- inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo. La reacción de la muchacha fue abrir sus ojos, que de por sí ya eran muy grandes. Igualmente no fue notado por el gryffindor, que la miraba con cierta incomodidad.

- Bueno…- repuso Luna con indiferencia-. Supongo que me consideran un poco rara, ¿sabes? Hay algunos que hasta me llaman Lunática Lovegood-.

- Eso no justifica que te quiten la cosas- dijo Harry con sencillez, volviendo a mirarla, e intensificando el gesto de compasión-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlas?-.

- No, no- respondió la ravenclaw, sonriente, tratando de alivianar el ambiente-. Ya aparecerán, al final siempre aparecen. Lo que pasa es que quería hacer el equipaje esta noche. En fin… ¿Y vos por qué no estás en el banquete?

- No tenía ganas de ir- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entiendo- dijo la muchacha, tratando de no mirarlo de la misma manera que él mismo lo había hecho minutos antes-. Ya me imagino. Ese hombre al que mataron los mortífagos era tu padrino, ¿verdad? Ginny me lo contó…- continuó, evitando nombrar a Sirius. Harry se congeló en el lugar, debatiendo cual sería su respuesta.

- ¿Tú has…? – empezó Harry, pero se frenó ordenando mejor su pregunta-. Quiero decir… ¿Quién…? ¿Se te ha muerto alguien?-.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Luna bien sabía que no le había contado su historia a nadie, excepto a Fred. Una nueva ola de pensamientos la abordó, pero ella se contuvo. Tenía que mantenerse con la mente en aquel lugar. Un amigo lo necesitaba, y no cualquier amigo: Harry Potter. Él sería la salvación de muchos, y en esos momentos no encontraba quién lo salve a él.

-Sí- contestó con naturalidad, rompiendo con el silencio-, mi madre. Era una bruja extraordinaria, ¿sabes?, pero le gustaba mucho experimentar, y un día uno de los hechizos le salió mal. Yo tenía nueve años-.

- Lo siento- murmuró el morocho.

-Sí, fue terrible – continuó Luna con desenvoltura, sintiendo que el muchacho tenía que escuchar lo que ella podía decir-. A veces todavía me pongo muy triste cuando pienso en ella. Pero me queda mi padre. Además, no es que nunca más vaya a volver a ver a mi madre, ¿no?-.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo el gryffindor, desconcertado ante la indirecta de la rubia muchacha. Ella movió la cabeza , incrédula ante la mirada del "niño de oro".

-Vamos, Harry. Vos también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?-.

-¿Te refieres…?-.

Ambos se miraron varios minutos. A los labios de la soñadora muchacha se asomó una débil sonrisa. Notó que su amigo no sabía que pensar, por todos las cosas "extraordinarias" (ante los ojos de los otros) en las que ella creía. Pero a su vez, hubo una duda en su cabeza que Harry también los había oído.

Otro silencio torpe se impuso entre ellos. Era evidente para ella que, de continuar la charla, se iban a desempeñar en otra dirección. Sin embargo mantuvo la mirada fija, con su toque soñador. El muchacho despeinó su cabello con su mano izquierda. "¡Maravilloso! Increíblemente similar a las reacciones de Fred Weasley. Me pregunto si todos a su alrededor tendrán ese mismo vicio…"

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude a buscar tus cosas?- insistió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No, no- contestó sonrojándose-. Creo que bajaré a comer un poco de torta y esperaré a que aparezcan… Siempre termino encontrándolo todo… Bueno, felices vacaciones, Harry-.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo- repuso él, mientras Luna se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sintiendo que había aliviado en parte el dolor de su peculiar amigo.

Fue en aquel momento que la ravenclaw notó hasta qué punto se encontraba cerca sentimentalmente del "elegido". En cierto punto sabía que de todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, él sería el único que podría entenderla en su totalidad, ya que habían pasado por situaciones similares.

Y no pudo evitar compararlo con Fred. Sabía que era muy injusto de su parte, porque estaban en dos niveles inmensamente distintos. Mismo en su corazón. Al joven pelirrojo lo amaba, ¡y cuanto lo extrañaba! Era una escuela completamente diferente sin él en ella.

Luna no podía evitarlo, quería que termine el día lo antes posible, y con él, el año escolar. Tenía unas largas vacaciones por delate, llenas de cabellos rojizos y bromas. Porque éste año había planeado algo, aún cuando no estuviera segura si llevarlo a cabo. Pues eso tendría diversos resultados, los cuales casi siempre llevaban a lo que quería ( o tal vez no tanto) evitar.

Mañana estaría a las 11 en punto en la estación, ella lo presentía. A partir de allí sabría como continuar. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse como para hacerlo por aquellas pequeñas cuestiones. Había algo en su interior que le decía que no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a algo tan bello como el amor.

¿Fred realmente sentiría todo aquello que le había dicho en la enfermería? Sus saltitos se detuvieron súbitamente. Las mariposas en su estomago regresaron, como cada vez que repasaba aquellos acontecimientos en su mente. No valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto.

Mañana todo se encaminaría. Una vez que sus ojos pardos la miraran, todo tendría un sentido finalmente. Y hoy los torsoplos la atacaban especialmente. ¡Debía ser eso! Su mente se encontraba difusa, y sus sentimientos alborotados. Una vez en la estación King´s Cross todo volvería a la normalidad con ella, o al menos tan normal como podía serlo.


End file.
